


La otra parte de mí

by EmperatrizX3



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperatrizX3/pseuds/EmperatrizX3
Summary: Waylon despierta recordando que murkoff a hecho algo con él, sin tener memoria en sí de lo que se trata,  intentará escapar de aquel lugar pero al transcurso del viaje algo le dice que tiene que encontrar alguna cosa o alguien .





	1. Encontrado

Cuando despertó no recordaba lo que murkoff le había hecho, de alguna o otra manera sentía su cuerpo - y sobre todo su mente- diferentes. Lo que lo mantenía vivo era el recuerdo de su esposa Lisa y de sus dos pequeños hijos que debía proteger , él tenia que regresar a casa

Lo que pasaba a su alrededor era una locura, cuerpos muertos por todos lados al igual que la sangre y la putrefacción inundaban cada paso que daba.

Caminando, corriendo y escondiéndose en los Lugares De Ventilación, Una Pequeña Voz murmuraba en su cabeza diciéndole Que tenia Que encontrar algo pronto ¿Pero qué? - 

-Maldición¡ sal de mi cabeza- se golpea el mismo, era culpa de Jeremy que esta voz apareciera, estaba completamente seguro que el desgraciado pidió que le hicieran algo para volverlo loco.

Luego de haber escapado de ser devorado y calcinado vivo por uno de los locos ,Waylon no imaginó algo peor que eso, hasta llegar al territorio del "novio" como asi esos tipos lo llamaban y por alguna razón-que aun no conocía y no entendía- le tenía un gran temor .

Adentró poco a poco a ese territorio y sigilosamente intentó buscar una salida se aquel lugar, .Maquinas de cocer rodeaban el lugar pero sin duda la mayor razón de salir de allí era la escena de dar a luz que diviso minutos atrás

A lo lejos miró una puerta, tenía la corazonada de que lo llevaría a su libertad y al acercarse esta no abrió

-Darling -desde el otro lado un variante se acerco a la puerta sorprendiendo a Waylon "este debe de ser el novio" se alarmó 

Corrió y se escondió debajo de una de las maquinas de cocer , no le pasaría lo mismo que le pasó con el carnívoro ,no esta vez

-Cariño no temas- su voz retumbó por la habitación-Se que te sientes sola al igual que yo , vamos darling sal de allí

Escuchó los pasos muy cerca de él -Dejame llenarte-pronuncio tiernamente

La cabeza de Waylon empezó a palpitar y a dolerle -No ahora -Susurró , desde hacía ya un par de meses atrás y luego de múltiples experimentos -cada vez que esto pasaba Waylon se desmayaba y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Un sonido estruendoso alarmó a Eddie y divisó cerca suyo a su amada tirada en el suelo

-Darling -grito desesperado y corrió hacia su futura esposa

Ella respiraba así que la tomó con mucho cuidado del suelo y la cargó - Solo estás durmiendo, debes estar cansada cariño -besó su frente llevándosela hasta su futura cama matrimonial.


	2. El otro yo

Su contextura osea era hermosa y no pesaba casi nada, aunque era un poco plana eso podría arreglarse en un satiamen.

Su cabello rubio era suave aunque muy corto ,ella sería perfecta cuando le pusira un poco de pecho -para darle de lactar a su futuros hijos-y quitándote esa vulgaridad alli abajo

Empezó a tararear aquella vieja canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño y sintió como su amada se estremecía ante sus brazos.

"Ah se siente como en las nubes" -pensó Waylon, hacia mucho no sentía tanta paz, abrió lentamente los ojos para buscar de donde venia aquella hermosa melodia, estaba segura que lo habia oído antes .

Cuando abrió completamente los ojos divisó que estaba acurrucada ante los brazos de un chico -Ah-gimió asustándose

Sus brillantes ojos verdes reflejaban temor y confusión ante él.

-Cariño no te asustes - sonrio Eddie - te e estado buscando por mucho tiempo tiempo Darling

Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron al oir esto ultimo

-Se que estas asustada de mí,pero comprendame querida , solo pasa cuando un hombre conoce a una mujer 

-Usted ..-murmuro bajito- Estuvo buscándome? -su ángel preguntó y su voz era tan bella como su ella

-Claro que sí querida ,todo este tiempo

-Por qué? -Eddie frunció el ceño ¿es que acaso no era obvio? y suspiró para calmarse ,debía de ser un caballero ,por fín la había encontrado despues de todo

-Porque quiero casarme contigo y que tengas a mis bebes - Sonrió con entusiasmo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -volvio a preguntar con ilusión

-Claro que sí querida

Waylon abrazó a Eddie rodeando sus brazos con su cuello por fin lo habia encontrado

Esto sorprendió a Eddie y le devolvió el abrazo -ya que ninguna de las zorras habían sido cariñosas con él, tan solo querían escapar y alejarse de él - Y tuvo razón, ella era diferente y unica a comparación de las demás , esta vez su corazonada había acertado...


	3. Waylon

Su futura esposa era maravillosa tan delicada y pulcra . Amaba verla sonreír ,al igual que observarla usar cada una de sus creaciones. Dios, parecía un ángel en esos vestidos.

Dejó de matar a putas -a menos de que estas profanaran en su apacible hogar-luego de que su amor quedara horrorizada al observar a todas estas colgadas en el gimnasio.

-Darling, te juro que te amo solo a ti -Eddie dijo nervioso - no son nada para mí cariño

Waylon no escuchaba nada de que lo decía Eddie, los cuerpos putrefactos, la sangre seca -y algunas goteando- y el olor horrendo que emanaba aquel lugar solo le causaba repulsión y rechazo.

¿Es que acaso su futuro esposo lo había hecho? -"no"-pensó, él nunca haría eso , era un hombre de casa-"sí ,claro"-quizás esos hombres intentaron atacarlo, era por eso que estaban muertos, Eddie tan solo se defendió o defendió su pequeño nido de amor 

-Cariño -dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente -no tienes que explicarme nada-poso su mano en la parte de su rostro cicatrizada- entiendo lo que paso aquí

Eddie miraba a aquella mujer sorprendido , no estaba celosa ,ella confiaba en él 

Waylon abrazó fuertemente a Eddie- Debes haber sufrido mucho amor , pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer esto a menos que la situación lo a merite

-Lo prometo-correspondió el abrazo-....Darling 

...........................................................................................................................................................

-Cariño, ya esta la comida-gritó Waylon desde el comedor.

-Ya voy Darling - Eddie amaba la sazón de su Darling ,sin duda era la mejor junto con la de su madre

Tomó asiento y Waylon posó el plato de comida en la mesa ,esperando a un costado de él para que elogiara su trabajo -¿Que tal esta?

-Delicioso cariño -la tomó de la cintura y clavo un beso en una de sus mejilla -Se puede sentir el amor en esta maravillosa cena

Waylon sonrio gustoso ,estaba sumamente feliz, nuevamente afirmaba que había encontrado el hombre de sus sueños...

...........................................................................................................................................................

Waylon despertó de aquella cama matrimonial que hacía semanas usaba...

-¿Dónde estoy?- observó la habitación y entro en pánico al no reconocer el lugar -Respira Waylon -intentó relajarse - no entres en pánico , aún no.

Intentó reincorporarse y al hacerlo cayó nuevamente en la cama- mi cabeza,maldita sea 

Al bajar la mirada vio que no llevaba el uniforme naranja, sino un vestido azul marino parecido a los que usaban las mujeres en los años cincuenta 

-Pero que demonios -se sorprendió ¿que había pasada mientras estaba inconsciente?

Con cautela, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiese nadie en el pasadizo

Salió del cuarto y empezó a buscar una salida -Lisa, cariño muy proto llegaré a casa-susurró, depronto escucho una voz proveniente de su espalda.

-Darling?

Sin ni siquiera voltear ,hecho a correr recordando que era la voz de psicopata 

-Darling ? donde vas?-lo perseguía- Es que acaso es quieres jugar ?

Waylon corrió y corrió buscando una salida pero la mayoría de veces solo encontraba pasadizos obstruidos

-Cariño, me estoy cansado hay que parar con este juego ,tu ganas -rió Glusklin, su esposa era muy escurridiza -ven aquí cariño 

Waylon giró una esquina y no vio escapatoria más que un hueco de un ascensor fuera de servicio , oía como los pasos del novio se acercaban poco a poco y al verlo...saltó

-NOOO !!! DARLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............


	4. ¿Él y ella?

Waylon saltó con la intensión de llegar hasta la escalera de emergencia del ascensor , pero al subir unos pocos pasos , esta cedio y comenzó a desmoronarse

-Noooo!!!-gritó

Impactando contra el ascensor descompuesto donde una de sus piernas creo un agujero en este y al sacarla , le entró el pánico , una parte de la madera se habia enterrado en su pierna.

-Oh Dios oh Dios ¿estas bien? - Gritaba Eddie desde arriba desesperado  
Waylon saco con rapidez la madera de su pierna causándole un gran dolor e intento reincorporarse lograndolo con dificultad

-Dime que estas bien, odio pensar que estas sufriendo sin mi ¿Por que te harías algo así?

Subio la mirada divisando como a Eddie le cambia la expresion, de preocupado a furioso

-¿prefieres morir antes de estar conmigo?... Entonces muere 

El ascensor empezó a ascender y Waylon entro a uno de los pisos del edificio

-Que has...ja entonces continuemos-pronuncio Eddie

......................................................

Waylon comenzó a buscar la salida cojeando mientras la sangre no paraba de fluir

Con solo unos pasos se dio cuenta que el dolor era insoportable- Lisa, creo que no volveré a casa..-susurro y se sorprendió al escucharse ¿Es que acaso ese sería su final?

Intento seguir por Lisa y sus hijos pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, ademas ¿ dónde estaba su cámara?, todo estaba oscuro y no vea casi nada 

Waylon cayó sobre una pared que decía: "El trabajo de una mujer nunca está terminado" escrito en sangre y se bufó al pesar que quizas una de esas frases sería escrita con su sangre

Su cabeza le retumbaba, su pierna le dolía y la falta de sueño lo acompañaban.... cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando que lo que le pasaba tan solo era un sueño... pero se desmayó , cayendo sobre su lado derecho... 

.............................................................

Al despertarse se sentía realmente mal, estaba tirada en el suelo y no en la cama donde se había acostado luego de darle de cenar a su querido

Intento reincorporarse pero una punzada hizo que cayera y divisara de donde provenía

Su hermosa vestido azul-Que Eddie elaboro con tanto amor- tenia manchas rojas enormes por todos lados

Se horrorizo y comenzó a gritar

-EDDIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba a todo pulmón

Su pierna...tenia una gran herida sangrante que no dejaba de fluir

-EDDIIEEEE!!!!! 

Tenia miedo y necesitaba de la protección de Eddie ¿quien le había hecho esto a ella? , no recordaba pero estaba aterrorizada. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Que había pasado? 

-EDDIIEEEE!!!!!

Gritaba sollozando fuertemente -EDDIEEEEEE 

Con pasos firmes y llenos de odio , el novio escucho los gritos y corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenían , murmurando-zorra, puta, perra

Nunca se sintió tan traicionado, aquella zorra que llamaba querida era solo una mas del montón, después de cuidarla , darle de comer, otorgarle un hogar y amor, le estaba pagando así? , no la perdonaría y tampoco saldría con vida de ese lugar.


	5. ¿El y ella? 2

Los ojos de Waylon se iluminaron al ver a su prometido que lo venia a rescatarla y con los brazos abiertos y al aire, empezó a llorar aun más pero de felicidad.

-Eddie cariño- Ella no notaba el gran odio que reflejaba la mirada del pelo negro

Eddie grito-PUTA- mientras se agachaba para incrustarle el cuchillo (que era su arma en ese momento) , Waylon ni siquiera oyó el insulto y en el momento en que se agacho lo abrazo fuertemente

-Eddie mi amor- lloraba- llevame a casa, no se que estoy haciendo aqui ,tengo miedo querido , vamonos

La ira de Eddie empezó a desvanecerse cuando dijo esas palabras, aun así, Gluskin la empujo bruscamente -TÚ PUTA QUERÍAS ABANDONARME- amenazo con el cuchillo

Waylon se sorprendió ante la afirmación ¿su prometido por qué la trataba así? ¿que había hecho?

y entonces se hecho a llorar aun peor

-¿Por qué me tratas así querido? yo nunca te abandonaría , no recuerdo como llegue aqui y tengo mucho miedo Eddie

Él comprendió al mirarla llorar que su darling no era una puta

-Oh Darling-guardo el cuchillo y la abrazo- creí que eras una puta querida -la beso en la mejilla -no vuelvas a correr de es forma , lo malinterpretare

-Eddie-correspondió el abrazo- me duele Eddie, llevame a casa  
-Claro que si Cariño-la cargo con cuidado y se dirigieron a su territorio

-Eddie- las lagrimas pequeñas rozaban sus mejillas-no recuerdo que paso, estaba en la cama y de repente despierto y tengo una herida -y empezó a temblar-¿acaso alguien intento hacerme daño?

-Darling, tu empezaste a correr , creí que era un juego y caíste .Te comportaste como una zorra cariño

-¿Yo me lance?-Pregunto Waylon con inocencia

-Me llamas mentiroso?

-Claro que no cariño, pero en verdad no recuerdo haberlo hecho

Eddie posó a su prometida suavemente en al cama para no causarle dolor

-Darling esto va a doler , pero como toda mujer debes soportar el dolor

Waylon asintió

..................................................................................

El procedimiento fue bastante doloroso, los gritos se escuchaban por todo el territorio del novio, los internos cercanos allí corrieron despavoridos

-El novio, el novio-gritaban

Y muy pronto todo el lugar cercano al su territorio estaba deshabitado

..................................................................................

Su darling había sido muy fuerte, soporto casi todo el procedimiento -aunque a veces solía gritar- y se desmayó casi al final

La miro con amor , acaricio su suave cabello rubio y poso un beso en su frente -Quizas mi querida sea sonámbula-pensó, era lo mas probable, ya que el nunca lo dejaría 

Entonces pensó en una gran idea para que su querida no se hiciera daño tan solo necesitaba un par de cuerdas y él tenia muchas

Y sonriendo salio de la habitación 

..................................................................................

Despertó sintiendo un gran dolor, se encontraba en la misma cama que despertó la vez anterior ¿que era lo que pasaba?

Su pierna estaba envuelta en telas de diferente colores y con sangre alrededor, queria ver la herida pera estaba seguro que empeoraría las cosas

Intento bajar con cuidado de la cama, debía ir a casa, y cuando empezó a pararse cayo

-Auch pero que caraj.....


	6. Novia

Intento bajar con cuidado de la cama, debía ir a casa, y cuando empezó a pararse cayo

-Auch pero que caraj.....-diviso una cuerda amarrada desde su pierna sana hacia una de las pata de la cama

Waylon se alarmo al escuchar unos pasos corriendo hacia alli ¿Y si era el pscicopata? intentando safarse del agarre le fue imposible, y al ver que abrían la puerta de golpe , se hecho en el suelo fingido estar muerto.

El estruendo ocasiono que Eddie corriera hacia alli y abriera la puerta de golpe

-Darling!!!- se alarmò al verla en el suelo,- que intentabas cariño, ¿no ves que es peligroso salir de cama con esa herida?

Waylon tembló cuando sintio el contacto de Gluskin en su cuerpo, quien lo tomo y lo poso en la cama con cuidado

-Parece que te mueves mucho al dormir querida- se burlo , su novia era tan inquieta

La miro como apaciblemente dormía-por lo menos la herida no estaba sangrando- y despejo el flequillo de Waylon de su frente, posando un cariñoso beso alli- Ya vuelvo Darling, traeré mas cuerdas para amarrarte y evitar que caigas nuevamente

Eddie salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta con llave- solo por precaución si su novia se desataba y estaba de sonámbula por el lugar, no quería pensar en todas la atrosidades que le podría pasar a una hermosa dama con ella

Waylon abrió los ojos lentamente y al no ver a nadie, intento sacarse la cuerda y lo logro.

Con dificultad se pasa intentando caminar, realmente dolía la herida pero a un así empezó a arrastrar la pierna

-Genial- murmuro la puerta estaba cerrada

Miro alrededor de la habitación y no había ninguna ventana o un escape de ventilación

Suspiro no quería entrar en pánico, pero debía hacer algo antes de que el psicopata volviera con las cuerda.

Intento tomar vuelo y romper la puerta a la fuerza, mas esta no se abría o mostraba algun indicio que fuese a pasar eso , lo intento una y otra vez hasta que escucho el sonido de esos pasos nuevamente-mierda

Corrió y se escondió debajo de la cama, orando que por favor no lo encontraran - no era el mejor escondite pero debia servir de algo.

Eddie entro a la habitación tarareando y al ver que su querida no estaba entro se horrorizo -Darling?

Diviso la habitación pero no había nada¿Donde estaba?¿Quien se la había llevado?¿Y si estaba en peligro?

Justo cuando iba mirar debajo de la cama, un sonido proveniente del taller hizo que se dirigiera hacia el- Cariño-gritó, dejando la puerta abierta

Waylon salio de su escondite y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando si no habia nadie a los alrededores

Era seguro-por el momento- y camino a paso rápido para encontrar una salida  
.  
.  
.

...........................................................

Se escondía cada vez que sentía a el novio cerca y oia como gritaba desesperado

Darling , querida , cariño, ¿donde estas? - se oía bastante preocupado

Waylon no entendía como seguía vivo , había visto los dibujos, él desea una novia pero al ser todos los internos varones, le cortaba su virilidad para convertirlas en damas. ¿Que pasaba mientras el dormia?   
Se saco el pensamiento de la cabeza , eso no importaba ahora si el psicopata lo veía de seguro lo mataría por escapar.   
.  
.  
.

......................................................

Su querida ¿Donde estaba? , Eddie estaba realmente preocupado...

Y si ella quería escapar - Esa zorra -murmuraba 

Hasta que recordaba las palabras de amor de su querida que diariamente le decia cada vez que lo veia inseguro o la declarancion que le dijo dia antes del accidente de su pierna

-Cariño, yo te amo-le dijo al mirándolo a los ojos-estuve buscándote por tanto tiempo que ahora que te encontré no se que pasaría conmigo-tomo el rostro de su futuro marido y lo acaricio-tu eres la única razón por la que yo esto viva...Te amo Eddie

Si, su querida lo amaba, lo mas seguro es que estuviese sonámbula, debía encontrarla antes de que se despertara   
.  
.  
.

...................................................... 

Empezó a recordar donde estaba, el cuarto repleto de maquinas de cocer lo rodeaba

Su cámara debia estar por alli, comenzo a buscarla y la encontro en el lugar donde se desmayo por primera vez después de comenzar con toda la pesadilla.

Siguió recordando sus pasos y diviso a lo lejos la escalera por donde bajo anteriormente

Subio lento ya que no queria toparse con Dennis y sus multiples personalidades que cuidaban la entrada de la propiedad de Glusklin .

Y antes de llegar a la mitad de los escalones se dio cuenta de una cosa

Si la escalera estaba desplegada era porque alguien había entrado, y en ese momento sintió la mirada de alguien en su espalda y al voltear lo tomaron del cuello

-Mira que tenemos aqui- sonrio el variante

Also a waylon del suelo y presiono duramente su cuello- Pero si es la no...

-DARLING -grito Eddie 

-Mierda-dijo el variante soltando a Waylon -el novio esta cerca

Salio corriendo dejando a Waylon respirando con dificultad

El variante tenia razón Eddie se encontraba cerca

Subio las escaleras   
y escucho una discusión

-Es ella-dijo un chico

-Claro que no, el novio no la dejaría-dijo una chica

-creo que logro escapar-

-Oh no .el novio nos matara 

-Debemos hacer que vuelva -pronuncio un anciano

Sintió como los pasos de Dennis se acercaba, e intento abrir la puerta para escapar

-la novia debe volver

-Eddie estara tan feliz a ver a su novia nuevamente

-Callate

Y no se oyó nada

Temblo un poco-Dennis?- preguntó Waylon

Sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de él , su cuerpo empezó a temblar -te encontré Darling


	7. El nombre

Y no se oyó nada

Tembló un poco-Dennis?

Sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de él , su cuerpo empezó a temblar -te encontré Darling

Waylon cerro los ojos fuertemente - "No quiero morir"-pensaba

Eddie noto que su esposa temblaba - Oh cariño -la abrazo - lamento demorarme en encontrarte, debes tener mucho frío aquí afuera 

El novio cargo a waylon de manera nupcial y vio que su novia aun dormía -volvamos a casa, darling, aun pareces cansada.

Camino hasta la escalera y paro en seco volteando en dirección al variante - Dennis

-Siii- contestó el variante nervioso con voz de mujer

\- ¿Cuántas entraron, querida ?

-Solo dos Eddie -respondió temblando- intente detenerlas, LO JURO pero...  
-Calla, ya me encargue de ellas, ahora intenta que no vuelva a pasar Dennis, mi Darling no debe ver a esas putas.

-Si, señor.. no volverá a pasar 

............................................................

Waylon esta realmente nervios, no solo porque volvía al territorio del novio, sino porque el apestaba a sangre (más de la usual) ,entre cerro los ojos y diviso al novio con la cara cubierta de sangre...ahora entendía el "ya me encargue de ellas"

Y tembló aun mas

-Oh cariño, debes sentir mucho frío, ya casi llegamos a tu cama 

Entraron al cuarto y eddie poso a su prometida en la cama, su herida no parecia que sangraba y se alivio por ello

-Ahora querida estate quieta

Tomó las sogas que habia dejado caer al momento de buscarla y amarro todas su extremidades a la cama tapándola con un frasada vieja

-Duerme bebe- la beso en la frente - debo de darme un baño..........

............................................................ 

Abrió los ojos al sentir que Eddie se fue, e intento safarse pero le fue imposible y se rindio, miro el techo pensando en lisa y en sus hijos, como los extrañaba y miro la camara en la pequeña mesa de noche a su costado, de alguna manera estaba aliviado de haberla encontrado

Y por el cansancio quedo dormido

............................................................ 

Despertó sintiendo un rayo de sol en uno de sus ojos y vio que el techo esta cayéndose , debía de advertir a Eddie sobre ese pequeño problema.

Intento reincorporarse pero parecía que estaba atada, cuando iba a gritar por Eddie, este entró con una gran sonrisa y una charola de comida

-Querida-grito- ¿cómo estas?

Dejo la charola en la mesita de noche- haciendo a un lado la cámara- y empezó a desatarla 

-Eddie ¿por que estoy amarrada cariño?

-Oh querida, sueles ser muy escurridiza cuando duermes- desato la pierna herida y pregunto- ¿aun te duele?

-No mucho, pero como es eso que soy escurridiza

-Cariño, por que no me contaste que sufrías de sonambulismo

-¿Qué sufro que?-dijo confundida

-Sonambulismo cariño, caminas mientras duermes

-En serio-se sorprendió- no lo sabia , aunque tiene mucho sentido 

Eddie termino de desatarla y ella quedo sentada 

-Toma come un poco

Ella empezó a comer - Lamento causarte problemas eddie

-No tienes porque preocuparte amor, ahora ya no, que e encontrado este metodo para cuando duermas

-Debí habertelo contado..., cuando me encontraba en terapia casi todas las veces que despertaba, siempre tenia alguna herida o golpe en el cuerpo, una vez amanecí con el rostro cubierto de sangre Eddie -se asusto al recordar - fue horrible el dolor, ellos decian que solia moverme mucho en la cama, pero ahora que se que soy sonámbula tiene mucho sentido esos golpes

Waylon termino de desayunar-Gracias Eddie, estuvo rico, lo siento por no ser yo quien te lo halla preparado a ti

-No te preocupes Cariño, hacia mucho que no te consentia-sonrio

-Pero siempre me consientes y es una de las razones por las que Te amo Eddie

-Yo tambien cariño, ademas..., mientras estabas sonámbula encontré esto en tus manos

-¿Una cámara?

-Si la tenias contigo al momento de encontrarte

Intento ver lo que tenia la cámara, apretando diferentes botones pero no logro hacerlo 

-Dejalo cariño, mejor vamos a que te pruebes tu nuevo vestido

-Siiii

Y salieron de la habitación dejando la cámara encendida en la mesa de noche....

........................................

Aunque Eddie le dijo que no caminace, Waylon solo lo ignoro y seguio realizando las cosas del hogar

-Aahhh-suspiro ¿De dónde habia salido tanta sangre?

-Cariño-entro Waylon al taller de Eddie

-Querida -se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aqui? te dije que debes tocar-Intentando ocultar un vestido- date la vuelta, aun no lo puedes ver

Waylon dio la espalda-Lo lamento Eddie, lo olvide- Mintió, realmente quería ver su vestido de novia, hacia semanas que Eddie evitaba que lo vea

-Ya puedes ver

Volteo pero para su decepción el vestido estaba tapado por una manta azul

El taller de Eddie no era muy grande, y tan solo estaba constituido por una maquina de cocer (la favorita de Edidie), maniquís por todos lados, dos sillas (uno para cada uno) y múltiples telas de diferente tonalidades

Eddie tomo asiento frente a la maquina de cocer e hizo una señal para que su querida se sentara en sus piernas

Ella tan solo se sonrojo y obedeció, sentándose y rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de su futuro esposo  
-Quiero verlo cariño 

-Aun no querida , ten un poco de paciencia

Waylon hizo un puchero lo cual le pareció muy tierno a Eddie y bufo

-Eres muy hermosa querida -acaricio la mejilla de su futura esposa con suavidad

-Y tú muy guapo Eddie- desvio la mirada, ya que siempre quizo decirle eso pero le daba mucha verguenza - nunca pensé que mi novio fuera tan guapo

-No te causa repugnancia esta horrible cicatriz en mi rostro   
repugnancia?, Waylon se sintió un poco enojada, claro que no le causaba asco, ella lo amaba no solo porque era guapo sino por su corazón, sus atenciones,sus acciones y todas las cosas que hacia por ella

Eddie observo como su pequeño amor fruncía el ceño -Claro que no !! -grito - no puedo creer que creas que soy una chica que solo ama por la apariencia

Waylon se paro de improviso ,se sentía muy ofendida - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo para que dejes esa inseguridad Eddie Gluskin ?, ¿cuántas veces quieres que bese esa cicatriz- señalo-para que entiendas que amo todo de ti ah? 

Y sintio el abrazo de Eddie- lo siento querida -poso su rostro entre en cuello de la rubia-no es que desconfie en tí, estuve tanto tiempo solo y buscándote ....- abrazo aun mas fuerte - temo perderte, siento que algún dia te darás cuenta de algo y solo desaparecerás de mi vista

-Oh Eddie-le correspondió el abrazo- no te dejare tontito , te amo 

Eddie observo el rostro de su querida, era tan linda aun cuando las lagrimas rozaban su mejilla y la beso...

Waylon estaba sorprendida , su primer beso, era un sueño , y aunque la cicatriz de los labios de Gluskin podía sentirla ,no le desagrado correspondió el beso tímidamente

No fue apasionado pero fue un roce tierno, suave y sobre todo lleno de amor

Cuando se separaron Waylon estaba completamente rojo -Eddie ..eso me sorprendió-no sabia a donde ver esta tan avergonzada

Eddie tan solo sonrio

-Cariño

-Si Eddie

-Siento decirte esto tan tarde , siempre suelo olvidarme preguntarte ...¿Cual es el nombre de mi futura esposa? - Nunca había preguntado el nombre a las otras, ya que siempre huían antes de tener un lazo con ellas

-Creí que lo sabias Cariño.. después de todo tu me lo pusiste -dijo confundida

-Yo?.. uhmm no recuerdo amor

-Que raro Andrew me dijo que tu lo habías escogido para mí, luego que yo perdiera la memoria.

-Andrew ? - se enojo Eddie

-Si-asintió -era mi doctor cuando estaba en terapia, parece que me a mentido, no importa ahora, mi nombre es Raylin , Raylin Park para ser exacto - Sonrio 

.......................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenasss con todos ¿como han estado? =3 
> 
> Pueden dejar sus hermosos comentarios si asi lo desean
> 
> Tengan una GRANNNN SEMANA y VIVA EL YAOI >-<


	8. Un amigo

Raylin empezó a cocinar para su querido futuro marido, y al abrir la alacena noto que los recursos estaban escaceando

-Parece que debemos ir de compras-murmuro 

\-----------------------

-Querido-toco la puerta del taller

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pasar ?- pregunto Raylin asomándose por la puerta

-Claro, ¿que es lo que pasa darling?

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo - le gustaba estar encaramelada con Eddie- cariño ya no queda comida en la cocina, creo que es hora de ir de compras

\-----------------------

-Bien Darling, te quedaras en la habitación hasta que yo regrese...-Ordenó Gluskin

Y en el rostro de Raylin se asomo un puchero- ¿por qué no puedo ir?

-Darling... ya te lo he dicho...afuera es muy peligroso para una dama como tú, mas adelante te llevare para pasear juntos, pero por ahora solo iré a traer comida

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo

Eddie suspiró, esta vez no caería en el capricho de su prometida- ya te e dicho que no 

-Okey-se resigno suspirando Raylin- pero estaré aburrida aquí sola...., ¿no conocerás a alguien para conversar y pasar el rato mientras te espero?

Eddie miro a su esposa por unos momentos, ella tenia razón, estar solo era muy aburrido

-Espera aquí, cariño- Cerró la puerta de la habitación-la cual no era el dormitorio ya que Gluskin sabia que ella habia podido escapar de allí- y encerró a Raylin 

Ella intento abrir la puerta para perseguirlo , pero esta no abrió y al ver que insistir no servia, tan solo se sentó reposando su espalda a la puerta.

Espero unos minutos y escucho los pasos de su esposo junto con los de alguien mas

-Darling?-le dijo al otro lado de la puerta

-Si Eddie

-Te quiero presentar a Dennis 

-Hola-dijo la novia feliz, por fin.. alguien con quien hablar

-Hooo..la - Tartamudeo el hijo

-Ahora los dejo solos, Dennis sabes que debes de cuidar a mi Darling ¿no?

-Siii..-dijo el padre

Eddie salio del territorio dejando a los dos solos

Al principio ninguno habló hasta que Raylin sintió que alguien se sentaba apoyada a la puerta

-Y....¿Cómo conociste a mi querido?-pregunto Raylin para romper el hielo

-Pues como todos lo conocen...-pronuncio el padre- siendo su novia 

Esto último sorprendió a Raylin ...¿Novia?

\- ¿Que?¿como que como su novia?

-Ya sabes-dijo el hijo calmado- nos encontramos, huimos y nos atrapa; lo habitual

-Ese novio si que nos hizo correr ¿verdad?-pronuncio el abuelo riendo

-Pero ¿como?- la voz de la rubia sonaba alterada , lo cual causo asombro a Dennis - Eddie dijo que él estuvo buscándome

Dennis estaba sorprendido-¿No lo sabias que el novio estuvo con muchas antes que usted?-dijo el abuelo

-NO!! -grito Raylin

Dennis comprendió...habían metido la pata   
\- Pero... después de tanto tiempo ...no a visto a todas las zorras colgando y a pedido una explicación ?-dijo el padre

-Creí que eran personas que querían hacerle daño, y que Eddie solo se defendió....Pero él...

y se escucho algo romperse

\- ÉL SOLO ME ENGAÑO -gritó

La novia estaba furiosa, la había engañado, el bastardo la había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo

-COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO - 

Dennis se asusto al escuchar objetos caerse en la habitacion

-por favor tranquilízate-dijo el padre

-Si, tranquila muchacha-pronuncio el abuelo

-Debemos calmarla o el novio nos matara- se altero el hijo

Intento abrir la puerta , pero al encontrase con llave le fue imposible

-ESE BASTARDO ME LAS PAGARÁ - la rubia , toma cualquier cosa y las arrojaba hacia la pared-NADIE SE BURLA DE RAYLIN PARK OISTE!!!!

-Cálmate mujer -dijo el padre-En cierta manera si trato de defenderse, ya que muchos de ellos intentaron matarlo

-NO PUEDO CREER EL GLUSKIN FUERA UN MUJERIEGO-siguió tirando cosas -, hasta que sonó un vidrio quebrarse y quedo todo en silencio ...

-Señorita?-pregunto el hijo y nada se escucho, toco la puerta pero solo el eco le contesto-señorita?...esta bien?

Posó su oído a la puerta y pudo escuchar un leve sollozo

-Ohhh por favor no llores-dijo el padre

Y al decir esto, el llanto fue mas fuerte , ella quería salir de allí, estaba realmente herida...., todo este tiempo los te amo habían sido puras mentiras por parte de Gluskin

-Como puedo hacerme esto - sollozo-si yo lo amo 

\- no llores...-intento tranquilizarla el hijo -El novio cambio al conocerla

-Si, cambio al conocerte-dijo el abuelo

-Pero yo lo estuve buscando, no puedo creer que el estuviese con otras antes que conmigo

-Él también estuvo buscándola, solo que no sabias como era usted, es como ensayo y error, vamos no llores

-Pero Andrew dijo- por tanto llanto empezó a darle como hipo- que el novio sabia quien era y que estaba ansioso de reunirse conmigo -sollozo

-¿Pero alguna vez se vieron?

-No..

-Allí esta la razón, siempre te estuvo buscando-dijo el padre

-Él sabia que ellos no eran tú ya que lo abandonaban-dijo el abuelo-Eddie era un hombre muy infeliz y solitario antes de conocerte niña

-No puedes imaginar lo triste que había sido su vida sin ti-dijo el padre

Y denuevo, todo quedo en silencio...

-Niña?-pregunto el abuelo

-Muchas gracias Dennis

-Que?

-Conocí una parte que no sabia de mi esposo y ahora comprendo muchas cosas

-No hay de que?- dijo el padre confundido

-¿como es que te llamas señorita?-pregunto el hijo

-Raylin Park

-Raylin ya no llores

-Si, no llores, el novio te ama y es lo mas importante

-Todos los del aquí apoyan su relación, eres como una diosa en este lugar

-En serio?-eso sorprendió a Raylin

-Claro, gracias a ti el novio es feliz- dijo el padre 

-Y no intenta convertir en mujeres a los interno-murmuro el abuelo

-Que dijiste?

-Nada

-Dennis , te tengo una pregunta y no espero incomodarte

-Si?

-¿Porque cambias de voces cuando conversamos?

-Oh ...eso- dijo el padre - es porque somos tres personas diferentes

-Pero Eddie dijo te que llamabas Dennis, no recuerdo que me presentaran a las otras

-Señorita Raylin-el hijo pronuncio inseguro- somos tres personas atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo

-¿Cómo es eso?- la ojos verdes estaba curiosa,¿ personas en un mismo cuerpo? "wau" 

\- Me presentaré,-dijo el padre- yo soy el padre y puedes llamarme papá

-Yo soy el abuelo, solo dime abuelo

-Y yo soy...el hijo y no cuento con un nombre así que solo dime hijo 

-juntos somos Dennis- pronuncio el padre - aunque también contamos con una hija

-Hay otra persona-se emociono Raylin, tendría mas amigos en este lugar

-Si, pero por el momento ella esta durmiendo

-No queremos levantar a esa chiquita- el abuelo regaño al padre- así que ni la nombremos

En ese momento se escucho telas rasgándose...

-Escucho eso Raylin-dijo el padre

-Oh, lo lamento, acabo de romper mi vestido por accidente

Empezaron a sonar unos pasos -alguien se acerca-dijo el abuelo, empuñando el cuchillo como defensa

-Es Eddie, parece que ya llego-seco sus lagrimas

Y apareció Eddie

-Alguna novedad Dennis

-Nin...ninguna señor-estaba nervioso...que pensaría el novio al ver el cuarto destrozado por la novia...no quería ni imaginarlo

-¿Que estuvieron haciendo?

-Solo hablamos

Eddie saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta 

Dennis asomo su rostro por encima de hombro del novio y se horrorizo

El cuarto era un desastre, las lamparas rotas, la cama desecha, la ventana parecía que había explotado y los vidrios estaban por todas partes ,y lo peor... la novia estaba empapada de sangre que provenían de sus muñecas-en las cuales un pequeño trapo tapaba las heridas-, con los ojos rojos y llorosos 

Eddie volteo hacia Dennis, lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar- que es lo que le a pasado a mi Darling, puta-lo miro furioso-como es que paso esto-gritaba

-Por favor ..suel..tame- decía Dennis intentado safarse , estaba asustado

-Que le hiciste zorra  
.  
.  
.  
\----------------------  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN:

 

-NO PUEDO CREER EL GLUSKIN FUERA UN MUJERIEGO- Raylin estaba furiosa, tomo la silla de la habitación y la tiro hacia la la ventana, ella quería irse de allí.

Su único amor la había traicionado, ahora ella no comprendía que debía hacer, el sentido de su vida ...¿cual seria ahora?

Miro la ventana romperse y los vidrios se expandieron en la habitacion, miro por allí para escapar y se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos del suelo

¿que haria?, la rabia que sentía empezó a convirtirse en tristeza

Tomo un pedazo de vidrio muy cerca a donde estaba, y con lagrimas en las ojos,empezó a cortarse las muñecas, quizás la única salida de aquel lugar era la muerte 

-Señorita?- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta

Dolia, los cortes y la traición dolían mucho, intento contener las lagrimas para no ser escuchada

-señorita?...esta bien?

-Ohhh por favor no llores

Y al escuchar esto, el llanto fue mas fuerte , ella quería salir de allí, estaba realmente herida...., todo este tiempo los te amo habían sido puras mentiras por parte de Gluskin

-Como puedo hacerme esto - sollozo-si yo lo amo

\- no llores...El novio cambio al conocerla

-Si, cambio al conocerte

-Pero yo lo estuve buscando, no puedo creer que el estuviese con otras antes que conmigo-Eddie era su único y primer amor, no podía entender como ella no era mas que otra chica en la vida de Gluskin

-Él también estuvo buscándola, solo que no sabias como era usted, es como ensayo y error, vamos no llores

-Pero Andrew dijo- por tanto llanto empezó a darle como hipo- que el novio sabia quien era y que estaba ansioso de reunirse conmigo -sollozo

-¿Pero alguna vez se vieron?

-No..

-Allí esta la razón, siempre te estuvo buscando

-Él sabia que ellos no eran tú ya que lo abandonaban,Eddie era un hombre muy infeliz y solitario antes de conocerte niña

-No puedes imaginar lo triste que había sido su vida sin ti

Y denuevo, todo quedo en silencio...que había hecho

La rubia razonó, Eddie solo estuvo con ellos porque la estaba buscando,no porque fuera un mujeriego , el novio si la amaba 

Miro sus muñecas y la sangre fluía ,intento limpiarse con el vestido, pero esta no paraba

-Niña?-pregunto el abuelo

Debía distraerlo, no podía preocuparlo, así que empezó a decirle cualquier cosa para distraerlo.

Hasta que el sonido del vestido rasgándose la delato

-Escucho eso Raylin-dijo el padre

-Oh, lo lamento, acabo de romper mi vestido por accidente

Tomo la tela de una parte de su vestido, intentado envolverla en sus muñecas para parar la sangre-Rayos- susurro

Empezaron a sonar unos pasos -alguien se acerca-

-Es Eddie, parece que ya llego-seco sus lagrimas, su novio no debía verla así..

-Alguna novedad Dennis- se escucho del otro lado

-Nin...ninguna señor

-¿Que estuvieron haciendo?

-Solo hablamos

Eddie saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta

Raylin entro en pánico, que pensaría de ella,... intentar suicidarse fue una tontería 

Miro como a Dennis se asomaba con cara de horror y el novio la miro con sus ojos sorprendido 

Eddie volteo hacia Dennis, lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar- que es lo que le a pasado a mi Darling, puta-lo miro furioso-como es que paso esto-gritaba

-Por favor ..suel..tame- decía Dennis intentado safarse ,se veía asustado

-Que le hiciste zorra

Raylin tenia que pensar en algo rápido o Dennis moriría...


	9. ¿Novia Falsa?

-Por favor ..suel..tame- decía Dennis intentado safarse ,se veía asustado

-Que le hiciste zorra

Raylin tenia que pensar en algo rápido o Dennis moriría...

Corrio hasta Eddie -Suéltalo Eddie- gritaba Raylin- Dennis no tuvo la culpa, fue tuya 

-Te demoraste tanto que entre en panico,... crei que me habías abandonado -y empezó a llorar, debia de convencer a Eddie- Intente suicidarme, no sabia que mas hacer, ya que sin ti mi vida no tendria sentido,... pero Dennis me convensia que no lo hiciera

Eddie soltó a Dennis bruscamente-lo cual hizo que el variante cayera recobrando la respiración- y tomo el rostro de Raylin con delicadeza-no cariño,no llores como se te ocurre que te dejaría darling-Seco sus lagrimas 

-TU TIENES LA CULPA- lloraba a un mas-NO VUELVAS A DEJARME EDDIE GLUSKIN-y lo abrazo fuertemente 

-Cariño..-correspondió el abrazo

Eddie entendió, nunca dejaría a su Darling sola, ¿que hubiese pasado si se quedaba mas tiempo fuera del territorio? quizas su querida estaria muerta

-No vuelvas a hacerle eso a Dennis-lloro- el solo me escucho y quizo ayudarme

-No Darling, no le haré nada-prometio- solo deja de llorar

Mientras esta escena pasaba, Dennis miro como la novia hacia un gesto para que se fuera de alli, y el solo susurro-gracias  
.  
.  
.  
\-------------------------------------

Empezó a cocinar mas comida de lo normal y tarareaba la canción que su esposo solia cantar

-Eddie?

-Si Raylin

-Podrías llevar a donde vive Dennis

Eddie la miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿que es lo que quieres de Dennis querida?

-Solamente quiero volver a hablar con él , es muy divertido

Eddie se paro de su silla y miro con furia a Raylin- ¿Quieres ir con ella?

-Si -miro con un poco de temor a Eddie

"Corre" le murmuro su mente, pero ¿correr? ¿por que?

-¿quieres dejarme?-grito Eddie posando su mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón preparándose para asesinarla si se atrevía a abandonarlo la puta

-¿que ? no - tembló Raylin "Corre"le gritaba su mente

No correría, no estaba haciendo nada malo, Eddie no le haría daño

-Solamente deseo llevarle comida, el fue muy amable cuando estuvo cuidándome... acaso tu....estas celoso?

Eddie se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta

-Oh tontito -se abalanzo a los brazos de Eddie, debía recordar que su novio habia sido abandonado por muchas antes, y aunque estuviese un poco molesta por eso, el solo deseaba amor - te amo Eddie

Eddie dejo el cuchillo en su bolsillo y la abrazo-Querida..perdóname debo confiar mas en ti, deseo tener una gran familia contigo, quiero llenarte con mi semilla , engendrar un niño y que seamos felices juntos

-Muy pronto lo seremos cariño- deseaba lo mismo que Eddie, pero se sentia avergonzada por el cuerpo que tenia, ella aun no era perfecta, pero pronto lo seria para Eddie, tendrian una familia juntos y todo seria perfecto  
.  
.  
.

\-----------------------------------

Se encaminaron hacia la escalera, recorriendo un gran parte del territorio , era tan oscuro que no podia ver casi nada por ello tomo del brazo al novio

Subio la vista hasta el novio y puedo observar como sus ojos brillaban el la oscuridad-eran hermosos

Al llegar al cuarto de maquinas de cocer, se asombro de la cantidad de estas

-Wauuu cuantas maquinas

Raylin estaba asombrada, su casa era enorme y oscura... Eddie no le permitía andar sola por esos lugares, y tan solo se astenia a estar en la cocina, los cuartos y en el taller.

-¿No lo recuerdas cariño?

-Recordar que?

-Aquí fue la primera vez que nos encontramos , vez la puerta de allí-señalo

-Si

-Cada noche recuerdo cuando te mire desde el otro lado y al verte me di cuenta de que eras tu la indicada

-Oh Eddie , que palabras tan tiernas dices-se sonrojo

Eddie grito el nombre de Dennis y este bajo las escalera

Subieron por ellas ,para encontrar al variante nervioso-siempre se ponía asicuando Eddie llegaba- y muy confundido al ver a la novia junto a él

-Dennis-grito Raylin-Te traje un poco de comida

Ellos estaba sorprendidos ¿comida? hacia cuando que no probaban comida de verdad, solo vivia de conservas que encontraba

-Gracias-pronuncio el abuelo

-Ustedes tres son una gran persona, espero que podamos reunirnos para conocernos mejor 

-Tres?-pronuncio Gluskin mirando de reojo a Dennis

-Son tan encantadores

-Usted es una bella persona tambien señorita Raylin-se sonrojo el hijo

Eddie frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese tonito tan meloso con Dennis, ni que este le respondiera asi, esta apunto de sacar el cuchillo

La novio se dio cuenta de esto

-Debemos irnos, aun tenemos una boda que planear-sonrio Raylin, tomando la mano del novio y jalandolo para robarle un beso- "quizas un poco de afecto frente a alguien, le baje esa inseguridad"

-Si cariño-la miro sorprendido por lo ultimo   
Bajaron las escalera y se dirigieron a su nidito de amor-....  
.  
.  
.

\--------------------------

Era genial hablar con Dennis, esos tres hombres eran encantadores, peleaban a todo momento pero aun así se querían

Aunque amaba pasar tiempo con su esposo, tener un amigo se había vuelto rutina hacia bastantes semanas atrás, se contaban muchas cosas el uno al otro y sobre todo Raylin le preguntaba sobre la vida de su esposo antes de conocerla,

-Asi que el novio se cayo

-jajaja-reia Raylin-pobrecito mi cariño

-Fue muy gracioso-pronuncio el abuelo

Y entre risas, se escucharon unos pasos

,

.

.

.Se acercaba alguien

Dennis tomo el cuchillo - Raylin ve con Eddie

-¿Que pasa Dennis?-susurro Raylin preocupada y vio que de la sombras, alguien salia corriendo hacia ellos con un cuchillo

-Ve ahora Raylin-y la empujo hasta la habitación donde estaba las escaleras y cerro la puerta

Empezó a pelear con el variante

-Ve con Eddie ,Raylin , estaras mas segura con el

-Dejame-dijo el variante- la pelea no es contigo

Era obvio que su objetivo era la novia 

Raylin bajo las escaleras, corriendo hasta llegar al taller de Gluskin

-Querida , ya te he dicho que no entres a..-miro a su esposa agitada -¿Que paso?-fue asi ella

-Dennis,..Dennis

-Que te hizo la puta- se enojo

-Dennis esta en peligro , salvalo 

 

\-------------------------- 

Luego de la breve explicaron que le dio Raylin, juntos corrieron hacia donde estaba Dennis, y al subir las escaleras , esta él sentado intentado vendar su brazo izquierdo

-¿que paso Dennis?- dijo el novio serio 

Dennis se paro rápidamente - Oh Eddie

-¿Donde esta la puta?

-Logro escapar Eddie , pero le deje una gran herida

-Dennis!!! -corrio y abrazo a Dennis- estas bien ?, te duele el brazo

Dennis miro al novio de reojo, estaba furioso- señorita Raylin-la separo de él-me encuentro bien 

Eddie jalo bruscamente el brazo de Raylin hasta él

-Como vemos que no se hizo daño, debemos irnos

Los novios estaban a punto de dejar el cuarto cuando Dennis grito

-Esperen un momento, debo de hablar con Raylin a solas un segundo

Eddie dudo, soltó a Raylin y salio de la habitación 

-Debemos contarte algo Raylin...-dijo el abuelo

-Que pasa Dennis?

-Es sobre Eddie y su matrimonio, tiene que hacerlo ya ..antes de que ella intervenga-pronuncio el hijo

-Ella?

-Es sobre la novia falsa

-Novia falsa?

-Esta intentado matarte Raylin... -dijo el padre- debes casarte ya!!!


	10. Eres mio

-Es sobre la novia falsa

-Novia falsa?

-Esta intentado matarte Raylin... -dijo el padre- debes casarte ya!!!

-¿Que? - se asombro Raylin y por un momento empezó a sentir miedo, alguien deseaba matarla y luego sintió un grave enojo

Dennis observo como la novia temblaba y su rostro miraba el suelo, para despues sentir como un aura oscura a su alrededor 

-¿quieres decirme que hay una zorra allá afuera que se hace llamar la novia?

-¿Como dices Raylin?

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere esa puta? - alzo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos

Dennis sintió miedo, esos ojos estaban llenos de oscuridad , acaso...¿esta era la verdadera Raylin?

\- Se rumooo..- empezo a tartamudear "tranquilizate Dennis" -se rumorea que desea matarte para quedarse con Eddie

-¿QUE?!!!! -grito la rubia

-Cariñooo - Eddie estaba en la puerta entrada de la habitación, empuñando el cuchillo, preparado para atacar

Raylin se tranquilizo, debía darle la mejor sonrisa a Eddie para no alarmarlo - Ohhh, lo siento amorcito- sonrió - solo me sorprendí un poco, no hay nada de que alarmarse - e hizo una seña para que saliera de la habitación

Eddie observo a Dennis antes de salir, intentando saber de que tanto hablaban

-¿Como que quiere a Eddie? 

-No lo se Raylin -temblo

Ella lo analizo, el variante sabia algo - Dimelo Dennis... se que sabes algo... dime que sabes!!! -intento no gritar pero si subió la voz

-No no no lo se

La ojos verdes comprendió que no lograría nada causándole miedo a Dennis , asi que uso la segunda opción . Agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar

-Por favor Dennis - lo observo con los ojos llorosos- dime que es lo que sabes, no soporto la idea de que alguien separe de Eddie, yo lo amo 

Dennis entro en pánico, si Eddie veia esta escena lo mataria

\- Solo dile- dijo el abuelo

-Esta bien-pronuncio el padre - Raylin..., -estaba nervioso, ¿realmente debía contarle? - te lo contare , pero promete que no gritaras o dirás algo antes que termine

\- Lo prometo- seco sus lagrimas "funcionó" pensó

\- Antes de que llegaras a la vida de Eddie... hubo .. otra futura novia...- Dennis vio la expresión de Raylin, sus ojos estaban como plato pero no dijo nada- Ella estuvo con Eddie aproximadamente un mes, él empezó a quererla mucho por ese lapsus de tiempo, se puede decir que se veía feliz, aunque ella siempre intentaba escapar

La novia estaba impactada , ¿otra chica ademas de ella? ¿es que acaso Eddie solo mentía? ¿ Por qué su futuro esposo tenia tantos secretos? en ese momento en verdad deseo llorar 

\- claro a mi parecer, luego sucedió algo... la novia empezó a sentir algo por Gluskin tambien, pero un día tan solo Eddie la hecho de su propiedad, afirmando de que era una mentirosa y una zorra ; ella tan solo se fue gritando que algún día vendría por él y probaría que todas sus futuras novias serian unas putas que lo abandonaría.

La habitación se torno silenciosa y cuando Raylin iba a preguntarle algo, Eddie entro a la habitación tomándola del brazo- Cariño , ya es tarde, debemos irnos

\- Si..si - dijo sin mirarlo- hasta luego Dennis

-Adios Raylin

\----------------------------------

La caminata a su hogar se torno muy silenciosa, su amada no había dicho nada desde que entraron a la propiedad, casi siempre le insistía que desea que tuvieran una cita o que solo le enseñara los alrededores...pero nada ..solo silencio

En la cabeza de la rubia, múltiples preguntas le venían ¿por que Eddie no la había matado si ella intento huir?¿ por qué no la colgó como las otras? ¿ Qué tenia de especial esa zorra? Dennis le contó que Eddie mataba a las putas porque ellas huian de él ¿ Por qué no ha ella?

-Darling ?- pregunto Eddie

En la mente de Raylin una discucion estaba enfrentándose - "Debemos irnos" - no, ella no quería irse-"Eddie es solo un mentiroso, el no es el novio"- cállate, él me ama- "pero si me ama, no me hubiese mentido" -no!!, él me ama lo se- "debo matar a la zorra" -pero no la conozco - "entonces .. debemos matar a Eddie" - si... si el muere..no seria de nadie ¿verdad? después de todo.. Eddie era solo suyo...siii él era todo suyo 

Sacó el cuchillo lentamente de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su vestido (lo tenia guardado por si intentaban atacarla) ¿donde lo apuñalaría?, tenia que ser precisa, Gluskin era muy bueno esquivando 

Subio la vista y miro a su futuro esposo , él solo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa

-Querida - sonrió - ¿ quisieras ir a una cita conmigo? - aquello extraño a Raylin

-Que?

-Una cita cariño, quiero que tu y yo pasemos un tiempo intimo y especial

Raylin guardo el cuchillo justo cuando el novio la cargo y la llevo corriendo a una puerta que decía salida 

En el camino, Eddie hacia todo lo posible para no toparse con ningún variante - no quería que su darling lo vea matando a una puta pero al parecer no habia nadie a los alrededores

El novio tapo los ojos de su querida con sus manos- Quiero que sea una sorpresa cariño- y la dirigio a la parte trasera del manicomio

Cuando el pelonegro destapo los ojos de la novia, ella quedo totalmente anonadada

Era todo tan hermoso ¿en donde estaba? , ese lugar estaba lleno de vegetación, flores, arboles y el cielo... era la primera vez que veía el cielo ( ya que no recordaba) , unas pequeñas lagrimas rozaron por sus mejillas, todo era tan hermoso...

-Darling -Eddie la miro llorar y esta tan solo salto a sus brazos- te amo Eddie Gluskin 

-Querida - la abrazo y la poso en un suelo lleno de flores - Yo tambien te amo Raylin Park 

-Eddie...- no podia matarlo, él la amaba, seguro había una razon para que su amado no le contara sobre la zorra 

Y la beso suavemente, quería ser un caballero al besarla..pero quería sentirla aun mas

El beso empezó a tornarse mas apasionado, sus lenguas jugueteaban en un baile que no pareciera que tuviese fin.

Hasta que Eddie comenzo a besar no solo sus labios-queria sentir aun mas el cuerpo de Raylin, el sabor de sus labios eran deliciosos pero estaba seguro que su cuerpo era un platillo gourmet- sino tambien el cuello, el cual lamio con gula

Pequeños gemidos salian de los labios de su amada

Eddie poso su mano debajo del vestido de Raylin, subiendo lentamente con roces suaves las piernas de la novia hasta llegar a sus muslos 

Raylin se dio cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, el novio estaba tan cerca del error que tenia en su cuerpo, ¿que pasaría si Eddie sentía que eso estaba endureciéndose? era repugnante saber que una mujer tuviese esa cosa en su cuerpo , ¿ y si Eddie la rechazaba? pero aunque ella tambien lo queria aun no era el tiempo , no hasta que esa cosa se fuera de su cuerpo

-Eddie..debemos parar querido

El ojos azules no escuchaba a la novia, su sabor lo tenia hipnotizado, era tan dulce su querida .

Entonces Raylin grito- Eddiee paraaaa- cuando la mano de este rozó su deformación

Eddie se alarmo, se habia pasado, su novia era una dama con educación, no haria esas clases de cosas hasta despues del matrimonio- OH DIOS- habia metido la pata con su amor

-Darling, perdóneme- suplicó- ¿donde esta mi educación?, prometo no tocarte querida , lo lamento tanto - se paro y se alejo de Raylin - juro que no te tocare hasta después del matrimonio ... yo... yoo

-Eddie ... - no!! , Raylin queria que la tocaran, lo ansiaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero esa cosa , no aceptaría el rechazo de Eddie 

-Lo siento... estoy tan arrepentido - estaba balbuceando, como si se hubiese perdido en su mente

-Eddie escucha

-Cariño, te amo.. no te haré daño, por favor no me odies

-Eddie- grito y este entró en si - no te odio... es más... - se sonrojo- me gusto, es solo que... tu sabes... yo tengo esto... - señalo debajo de su vestido - no puedo imaginarme que pasaría si me rechazaras ... - y su mirada se torno oscura "te mataria " "eres mio Gluskin""no te dejare con esa puta"  
...

Era verdad, su futura esposa aun no era perfecta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo >u<


	11. Pedida de mano

Era verdad, su futura esposa aun no era perfecta... 

Raylin observaba desde el suelo a su querido, con el rostro pensativo ,mirándola de arriba a bajo , como analizándola

El ojos azules noto que su esposa empezaba a incomodarse ante su mirada 

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes por eso -dijo tratando de no ponerla nerviosa-, muy pronto te podre operar y ya veras lo perfecta que seras

-Lo se Eddie- se paro del suelo - muy pronto seremos perfectos-sonrió - después de que nos casemos

-Si...-le correspondió la sonrisa- oh cierto, Cariño acabo de acordarme que debo traer algo

\- Volveremos a casa...tan pronto - se entristeció

-Oh no querida, tú te quedaras aquí , la cita aun no termina

-Me dejaras sola?-se sorprendió

\- Solo por unos minutos darling, en serio necesito traer algo

-No!!-grito Raylin tomándolo fuertemente de las manos " te iras con la zorra verdad""tratas de dejarme como un perro"

-Darling, cálmate - su reacción lo sorprendió - solo sera por un rato

-¿Volverás pronto verdad?- apretó mas fuerte sus manos

-Claro que si cariño

-No me dejaras por mucho tiempo sola ¿verdad?- lo miro preocupada "no me dejes "

-Darling-tomo su rostro- solo iré a traer algo que olvide- beso su frente -prométeme que te esconderás si alguien viene

-Si-asintio- no te tardes

Y observo a Eddie alejarse 

Aunque estaba preocupada de quedarse sola en ese lugar que era totalmente desconocido , vio una oportunidad para pensar en alguna manera de que su querido se casara con ella aunque el vestido no estuviese terminado- "la zorra no me ganara"-pensó

Eddie habia prometido que una vez terminado el vestido, le pediría formalmente la mano de Raylin en matrimonio -" querida, prometo realizar el mejor vestido jamas visto en este mundo"

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea,¿ y si era ella quien le pidiera matrimonio?, era algo loco pero quizás funcionaria, ...después de todo ...Eddie casi nunca se habia negado a su peticiones.

Se acerco a los arbustos ,comenzando a buscar ramas y muchas flores - "cuando era pequeña mi padre dijo una vez...." -empezó a cantar con alegría ,estaba segura que su plan funcionaria

.

.

.

 

\---------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE

Dejarla sola le causo temor a Eddie, pero debía hacerlo

Se escondió detrás de un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca de donde su darling se estaba

Esta seria la ultima prueba que le haría a su futura esposa antes de pedirle formalmente matrimonio, después de casi seis meses , el vestido por fin estaban terminado y por suerte, en una de sus excursiones para traer comida encontró un par de anillos en la mano de unos doctores muertos ....

Ahora que estaban fuera de su propiedad y sobre todo del manicomio ¿que haría su futura esposa?, ¿se quedaría a esperar o escaparía como todas las otras zorras?

Miraba...

Atento a cualquier movimiento que implicara de alguna manera un intento de huida.

Era hermoso mirarla, su cabello rubio había crecido hasta los hombros a comparación de la primera vez que se conoció. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, resaltando las partes mas agradables de su esposa. Su piel era tan suave y tersa ... y su sabor .... 

Se tiro una cachetada mental, su madre lo había educado para ser un caballero bueno y educado hacia su mujer , pero los pensamientos que tenia hacia su querida , no exactamente eran muy "caballerosos"

La siguió espiando y la vio realizando una especie de corona de flores, nada sospechoso... aun..

.

.

. 

\------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN 

Termino las dos coronas de flores - una para cada uno- 

Y satisfecha se echó al pasto para seguir apreciando el hermoso cielo

Era tan grande y azul como le habían comentado ,alzo las manos intentado tocarlo ¿que tan grande era el mundo exterior?, lo poco que recordaba de su vida antes de conocer a Gluskin, solo eran fragmentos de estar en una habitación acolchonada y blanca donde la visitaba Andrew a enseñarle a ser una dama.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, sintiendo el aire fresco y limpio, olía a flores y tierra- a comparación de su casa que solo olia a sangre.

Penso en que deseaba quedarse por siempre en ese lugar o quizas en conocer un poco mas sobre el mundo exterior, pero Eddie no lo aceptaría... él habia tratado de que su territorio fuera el lugar mas acogedor y hogareño para su familia- "mi sueño cariño, es tenerte a mi lado junto con nuestros hijos, y vivir por siempre en este nuestro hogar"

Recordar eso la hizo sonreír -" No necesito el mundo exterior, ya que Eddie es mi mundo"

.

.

.

Pero su mundo ¿por qué no llegaba?, se levanto y miro a un lado y a otro,intentado encontrar alguna señal de su querido estuviese cerca, se estaba impacientando

"¿Eddie no esta?" se escucho una voz en su cabeza, "¿estoy afuera?""!!puedo salir!!!" "puedo huir" 

¿huir?¿huir de quien y a donde?, de pronto su cabeza empezó a dolerle , cayendo a un lado hasta los arbusto- Eddie- susurro antes de mirar todo negro

\----------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON

Abrió los ojos y sintiendo un aire en su rostro, observo detenidamente donde estaba y vio que frente a él estaba el manicomio

Toco el pasto con asombro y miro el cielo casi perplejo

-Estoy afuera-murmuro- soy libre jaja-rio nervioso

Por fin había logrado salir, no sabia como, pero estaba afuera

Se paro rápidamente y corrió hasta la parte frontal del edificio antes de que algo malo pasara o "alguien "lo encontrara- menos mal que cuando vino a trabajar a Murkoff recorrio todo el perímetro de la parte exterior del edificio

Y miro, la puerta de entrada y junto a ella un auto estacionado

-Lisa cariño voy a casa

Siguió corriendo para llegar al auto ...hasta que su cuerpo paro de improviso - ¿Que me pasa?

"¿donde esta Eddie? murmuraba una voz en su cabeza -¿Eddie?¿el maniaco? eso no debia importar ahora debia ir a casa

"¿me a dejado? ""¿Eddie me a abandonado?""quiero ir con el ¿donde estas?"

-Callate-grito golpeándose la cabeza, estaba tan cerca del auto, pero su cuerpo no queria seguir

"EDDIE BASTARDO ME HAS ABANDONADO !!! COMO TE ATREVES!!!HIJO DE PUTA Y TRAICIONERO ME HAZ DEJADO!!!!"

-Callate!!! , dejame 

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo - ¿que? ¿que me pasa?

" GLUSKIN, TRAIDOR TE HAS IDO CON ESA PUTA !!! "

Su mano saco un cuchillo de unos de los bolsillos ocultos del vestido -¿Espera que estoy haciendo?

"EDDIEE" -la voz de su cabeza lloraba-" NO PUEDO VIVIR SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO" 

El cuchillo se acerco lentamente hasta su estomago y sus manos se prepararon tomando vuelo para causar una puñalada

-Darling!! -gritaron

..

.

.

\-----------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

La zorra estaba huyendo, Glusklin la perseguía pero la zorra era rápida

Miro que estaba muy cerca del coche , NOOO!!!! -grito en su cabeza- la puta se escaparía viva de él

Pero ella paro en seco, parecía confundida y empezó a hablar sola

Pudo ver como entre sus manos se asomaba un cuchillo ,Estaba a punto de apuñalarse

-DARLINGG -grito y ella volteo

-¿Que me hiciste Gluskin? - dijo con los ojos amplios y llorosos, antes de que soltara el cuchillo y cayera en el suelo...

\--------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

-Me a abandonado, me a dejado, él no me ama, se a ido- murmura de forma baja mientras que las lagrimas caian de su mejilla

-Darling, despierta- dijieron y ella sintio el suave y acogedor tacto de alguien

-Eddie me a dejado, quiero morir 

-Cariño-gritó sacudiendo su cuerpo- estoy aqui , abre los ojos

Abrio los ojos rápidamente y miro esos orbes azules frente de ella

-Eddie - se lanzo a él y lo abrazo - no me dejes 

\-------------------------------- 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado?

Ya había ocurrido esto al dejarla con Dennis. 

-Eddie me a dejado, quiero morir 

Su darling se suicidaría en el momento de que la dejase mucho tiempo sola

Habia sido estúpido de su parte realizar la prueba para ver si ella no escaparia, era obvio que no lo haria

-Cariño, estoy aqui , abre los ojos

Abrio los ojos rápidamente y pudo ver la enorme tristeza que sus ojos inundaba

-Eddie - se lanzo a él y lo abrazo - no me dejes -lloraba desconsoladamente - prometo convertirme en una verdadera mujer , pero por favor no me dejes 

-Oh cariño-cada vez se sentia mas culpable - no te dejare

Trato de apartar el abrazo para poder apreciar su rostro y secar su lagrimas

\- NOOO !!- grito al momento que sintió que la apartaban, y abrazo a un mas a Eddie

.

.

.

\-------------------------------- 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

Sintio como Eddie queria apartar su abrazo 

\- NOOO !!- grito al momento que sintió que la apartaban, y abrazo a un mas a Eddie -Eddie te amo , no me dejes

Y entonces recordó el plan

Tomo la mano del novio y lo jalo con gran fuerza hasta los arbusto detrás del edificio - no recordaba como había llegado hasta el frente, pero eso no importaba, debia tener las coronas

"Si nos casamos, el nunca me dejara, estaremos juntos "

Llegaron hasta alli y la novia empezó a buscar las coronas, cuando las encontró dijo

-Cariño, ¿puedes arrodillarte?

Eddie observo su rostro e su querida y este seguía derramando lagrimas - ¿por que?

-Solo hazlo..por favor

Gluskin dudo un poco pero lo hizo - ¿Para que me necesitas de rodillas cariño?

-Eddie Gluskin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -dijo poniéndole la corona de flores en la cabeza

-¿Que? -estaba sorprendido

-Quiero que nosotros seamos marido y mujer lo antes posible...¿tu no quieres?

Una sensación extraña y cálida inundo el cuerpo de Eddie ¿no querer casarse con ella? ¿estaba loca? ella era perfecta 

-Claro que si cariño - se paro rápidamente y la alzo del suelo para luego dar giros en su eje -Claro que si -grito

Raylin observo el rostro del novio, él estaba sumamente feliz, era la primera vez que había visto esa sonrisa tan infantil y tierna 

Eddie paro de girar y nuevamente se arrodillo

-Raylin Park - saco los anillos- Lamento no haber sido el primero de dos en decir esto pero...¿deseas ser mi esposa?

Eso sorprendio a Raylin, él novio le mostró una pequeña cajita hecha a mano que en su interior contenia dos bellos anillos de compromiso

-Si-salto a sus brazos- sisisiisisiss!!!!Claro que siii - inundo el rostro de su futuro esposo de besos

Y ese momento fue perfecto para los dos.


	12. Votos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia =3 uwu

\- ¿Se van a casar mañana? - dijo Dennis sorprendido

-Si!!! -Grito Raylin -esa zorra no podrá hacer nada Dennis

-Wauu Raylin, felicidades - dijo el padre abrazando a Raylin- espero que sigan siendo felices

-Si niña, felicidades

-Fe ..fe ..felicidades -dijo el hijo nervioso al sentir el contacto de Raylin

-Gracias chicos, pero no solo venia por eso

-Ah no?

-Estaría realmente feliz que fueran a mi boda siendo mis damas de honor o ¿caballeros de honor?

-Niña ¿estas segura?, ya hablaste con el novio al respecto -dijo Dennsi inseguro

-Claro que si !!! -dijo emocionada- lo negó rotundamente al comienzo y luego de explicarle que la boda es lo mas importante en la vida de una mujer , lo acepto -sonrio

-No creo que sea prudente ir - pronuncio el padre 

-Oh vamos Dennis , por favorrrr, di se siiii puso la cara mas tierna que tenia

El variante lo pensó por un momento, Eddie no lo aceptaría que su esposa este con otro hombre (aunque él pensara que era una mujer) , y menos con él... 

Y sintió un abrazo- lo tomare como un si Dennis

-Espera yo..

-Ahora tengo que irme a descansar, mañana sera un gran dia para mí -dijo dirigiendose a las escaleras

-Pero Raylin...yo no dije que..

-Chau.-lo interrumpió y se fue corriendo hasta el territorio de Gluskin

 

\----------------

Llegó a su habitación emocionada, se iba a casar 

Y empezó a sentir nervios, ¿y si el vestido no le quedaba?¿ o se caía antes de llegar al altar? !!seria una vergüenza!!

La futura novia comenzó a practicar su caminada en el altar, debía ser sumamente sofisticada y femenina .

Pero solo sintió enojo al saber que no podía caminar muy bien ...después del accidente en el ascensor, las piernas de Raylin no volvieron a caminar normal, un leve cojeo siempre la acompañaba y eso entristecía y enojaba a la rubia

Intento una y otra vez, caminar sin cojear y no lo logro

-Maldita sea!! - murmuro mientras se echaba a la cama , su boda tenia que ser perfecta, ¿por que no podía ser perfecta?

Se sintio cansada despues de todo lo sucedido, la preocupación de ser separada de Eddie la tenia derrotada.

¡¿debia llamar a Eddie para que la atara a la cama? ... no.. solo tomaría una pequeña siesta y luego retornaría a practicar su caminar

-Mañana todo sera perfecto-dijo antes de quedar dormida

.

.

.

\---------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON 

Despertó con la sensación de haber dormido muchas horas 

-Ahhh mi cabeza - se tomo la frente -¿donde estoy?

Miro a su alrededor y noto que seguía en la misma habitación

-Rayos !!! -se habia quedado dormido 

Miro la mesa de noche , observo su cámara y suspiro de alivio

-Espera - observo su cuerpo y llevaba un vestido muy diferente a la ultima vez - las cuerdas- se sorprendió al ver que no estaba atado ¿que estaba pasando?

Recordo que Gluskin lo habia encontrado y llevado hasta la cama , lo ato a ella y nada más ¿por que tenia otro vestido?

Tomo la cámara en sus manos , estaba encendida pero sin batería

Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta esperando que estuviese cerrada, pero no

Miro a un lado y a otro , si rastro del novio

Entro a cada cuarto del territorio para encontrar pilas y luego salir de ese lugar

No fue hasta la séptima habitación que abrió en donde debajo de la cama encontró un par de pilas 

-Si!!!

Miro que la cámara estaba en modo encendida, era por eso que la pila se había acabado tan rápido.

Apago la cámara, puso las pilas nuevas y la volvio a prender.

Retrocedió la cinta para ver la ultima grabación y se sorprendió al ver que no era la cámara tira en el suelo en la parte de las maquinas de cocer (que fue la ultima vez donde dejo su cámara)

Y Observo detenidamente la grabación

\--------------------------------------

*GRABACION* 

Su rostro confundido se mostró en primera plana ,y el sonido de botones siendo apretados al azar

-Dejalo cariño, mejor vamos a que te pruebes tu nuevo vestido - dijo la voz de Gluskin

-Siiii - grito él, dejando la cámara en la mesa de noche, apuntando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se despertó minutos antes

Y salieron de la habitación dejando la cámara encendida .

....adelanto un poco el video y le dio play

Esta vez él estaba en la habitación, con un nuevo vestido, girando en círculos para que su se alzara en vuelo - Cuando era pequeña mi madre me dijo una vez... -cantada

Se le veía feliz, como si amara aquella prenda

-Darling- entro Gluskin a la habitación 

-Amorcito- se tiro hasta los brazo de novio

-Parece que te gusta el nuevo vestido 

Él tenia sus brazos en el cuello del novio y este último en la cintura de él

-Me encanta Eddie!! - dijo animado

Y la cámara se apagó

.

..

\----------------------------------------

Estaba en shock

Ese era él, pero a la vez no ... 

Waylon empezó a razonar... La persona alegre y femenina era él, pero el rubio no recordaba que hiciera eso, y menos con Gluskin

-Maldición Blake...¿que me hiciste? -murmuro enojado 

Depronto, sintió una presencia detrás de él

-Raylin te estuve buscando...¿que haces aqui?¿limpiando?

Waylon no volteo, estaba temeroso, esa voz no era del novio-de eso estaba seguro-

-Raylin, tengo a que hablar contigo - el variante tomo el hombro del rubio y sintió que este temblaba

-Raylin ¿que pasa? -dijo mientras volteaba el cuerpo de waylon quien le daba la espalda

Sus ojos se encontraron y el variante se sorprendió

-Tu no eres Raylin- afirmo Dennis- ¿quien eres?

Waylon temblo a un mas al sentir los manos de Dennis apretando sus brazos...

.

.

.

 

\----------------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

-Raylin...Raylin...

La novia escucho un susurro

-Raylin despierta... tenemos que prepararte -dijo el padre 

-¿Que?-pregunto aun medio dormida

-Es el dia de tu bo ..bo ..boda Raylin, despierta - pronuncio el hijo "Oh dios la estoy tocando"

" ¿Boda? ¿que boda?..."

...

"¡¡ MI BODA!!!" 

La rubia se paro rápidamente de la cama - HOY ES MI BODA!!! - grito emocionada

-¿donde esta Eddie?-pregunto- ¿porque no vino a levantarme como siempre?

\- Dice que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de que se casen- pronuncio el padre

-Nos levanto temprano para que te alistáramos niña, asi que ya ya vamos a las duchas - pronuncio el abuelo apurandola

Caminaron hacia el servicio que se encontraba en la propiedad de Gluskin , tenia cinco baños , una ducha y dos espejos grandes ( ninguno de los espejos estaba limpio, Raylin habia tratado de limpiarlos , pero la sangre seca aun seguia alli)

Cuando entro vio un enorme espejo, limpio en el cual se podía reflejar

-Dennis..¿que es esto?- estaba sorprendida y emocionada

-Felicitaciones Raylin, es tu regalo de bodas

-Oh Dennis- lo abrazo para luego correr hasta su espejo

Esta feliz y temerosa, esta seria la primera vez que se vería, nunca se había visto su reflejo (solo en el agua pero no era lo mismo), tampoco cuando estaba en terapia la dejaron mirarse 

Y se decepciono...

Ella era delgada si, aunque su cuerpo era aun grande, como el de un hombre, estaba llena de ojeras y unos cuantos moretones en su rostro, el vestido resaltaba algunas parte buenas de ella y le sacaba la poca cintura que tenia.

Su vestido tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre ...¿de donde venían?

-Raylin? - El variante se preocupo un poco, la novia ya no se veía feliz

-Dennis..

-Si?

\- Yo.. ¿yo soy bonita? - le pregunto insegura

La pregunta impacto al variante, sin duda alguna, ella era muy bonita

-¿por que dices eso?

-Es la primera vez que me veo en un espejo... - toco el espejo- y no me siento bonita 

Dennis se acerco hasta la futura novia y observo lagrimas 

-Ohh niña, no denuevo-pronuncio el abuelo ¿por que no dejaba de llorar? 

Tomo el rostro de Raylin con firmeza he hizo que la mirara a los ojos

-Escucha niña, eres muy linda y educada, Eddie tiene suerte en tenerte muchacha, te mas confianza en tí, despues de todo el novio te ama tal y como eres...

Raylin lo penso un rato, era cierto ...Eddie siempre le decia que era hermosa ¿por que no creerle?

-Gracias Dennis- le sonrio - son mis mejores amigos

-Yaya, entra a la ducha de una vez - el abuelo soltó el rostro de Raylin y se dirigio hasta la puerta del baño- llamame cuando hayas terminado

\------------------

Tomo una larga ducha lavándose cada parte de su cuerpo, y se emociono al pensar que hoy seria también el dia de la operacion, ella por fin iba a ser perfecta

Toco su cabello, había crecido tanto desde la primera vez que se conocieron, amaba su cabello, Eddie siempre lo tocaba y decía que era suave como ella

Al salir de la ducha encontró un vestido blanco 

abrió los ojos como plato - Oh dios , '¿es mi vestido?

-Si Raylin- grito Dennis fuera del baño-vistete

Era hermoso , tan grande y femenino, las rosa , las perlas ,aquella caída.. OH DIOS , valia la pena haber esperado tantos meses

Se lo puso teniendo cuidado de no arruinarlo y al terminar se miro al espejo

Lo que vio la asombro...ella..ella estaba hermosa, el vestido escondía todo lo que tenia que esconder y resaltaba todo lo tenia resaltar - una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de la futura novia 

-Ya te cambiaste

-Si- grito- pasa

El variante entro con un taza - tanto te demoras, estuve...- y cuando la miro su rostro se torno rojo , ella era muy bella 

\- ¿Que tal? - no podia parar de sonreír

-Wauu ..estas ..esta.. wauu

-Gracias- sionrio- ¿que traes alli?

-Oh..esto, es un poco de anis.-le ofrecio- se que estas nerviosa por la boda, asi que lo traje para que te tranquilizaras

-Muchas gracias Dennis - lo recibio

-Ire a ver la novio y decirle que ya estas lista - se volteo para irse pero la rubia lo paro

-Espera , dale esto -le entregó una nota - quiero que lo lea antes de la boda

-okey , se lo dare - salio del baño en camino al taller (donde Eddie se estaba vistiendo)

Mientras que la novia tomaba el anis para relajarse un poco T - suspiro-esperando que eso la calmara

.

.

.

\--------------------------

Abrio los ojos pesadamente, se sentí muy cansada - Oh Dios su cabeza

Estaba sentada en una silla y al pararse le dio mareo y callo

-Mierda

Se volvió a parar, -¿que pasa?

"Yo estaba bañándome y luego...¡¡mi boda¡¡¡Eddie!! "

Se volvió a parar y se sostuvo de la pared, y al agacho la vista para ver donde pisaba... ¿donde estaba el vestido?

Estaba vestida con un traje muy parecido al que tenia los variantes e asilo y se alarmo

Abrió la puerta del baño y camino al taller de Eddie intentando no caer -Eddie-murmuraba, la voz no salia

Abrio la puerta del taller -Eddie..

No había nadie..

Siguió caminando y abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones pero nada...

Llego al a cocina y tomo un cuchillo por protección, en esa situación debía tener cuidado, algo raro estaba pasando

Y oyó unas voces al estar cerca de capilla

Intento correr y lo hizo con dificultad

\-----------------------

.

.

.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

Su esposa estaba hermosa cuando entro a la capilla

Aunque no podía ver muy bien, ya que se sentía muy cansado "Debe ser por la amanecida"

Sentía un poco de sueño, pero hoy era su boda

La veía un poco borrosa pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba perfecta

La novia extendió su mano hacia el novio y el la tomo con delicadeza

-Cariño, eres hermosa

Y ella solo asintió 

-¿Estas nerviosa ? yo tambien darling

Eddie saco el trozo de papel de uno de los bolsillos del su saco blanco y empezó a recitar sus votos- "Dios , me siento mal" su esposa no debía verlo así

-Darling... me encuentro aquí para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y amoroso. Cuando caigas,te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando alguien intente hacerte daño, lo matare cariño .Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo darling, desde este momento hasta la....

-Eddie !! -gritaron a sus espaldas

Los futuros esposos voltearon ,Su vista se torno cada ves mas borrosa, sentía que su cuerpo caeria en cualquier momento

-Bastardo-murmuro Eddie 

Era Dennis, su horrible ropa y su calvicie lo delataba , le había dicho a Raylin que la puta traería solo problemas 

-Zorra!! -grito Dennis

Eddie se enfureció ¿le habia dicho zorra a su querida? y ademas , ¿como se atrevía a interrumpir sus votos?

.

.

.

\-------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

-Eddie..

Raylin miro como el novio la miraba con desprecio pero...¿quien era la que estaba a su costado? " la novia falsa"-murmuro, llevaba su hermoso vestido 

-Zorra -grito Raylin , sus energías volvieron, la puta estaba apunto de casarse con su esposo

Tomo el cuchillo con firmeza y corrio hasta la novia falsa dispuesta a matarla

Justo cuando el cuchillo la iba a tocar, el brazo de Eddie la protegio 

-Puta!!-grito el novio,- ¿como te atreves? 

Y la empujo al suelo con brusquedad y saco el cuchillo que estaba clavado en su brazo 

Raylin no lo creia , Eddie estaba protegiendo a la zorra..

Miro como su "querido" estaba apunto de acuchillarla y este cayó..

\------------------------------------------

Eddie empujo al variante y cuando iba a acuchillarlo, su peso le gano y se desmayo 

Raylin estaba en shock 

-¡Que le hiciste puta!! -grito Raylin a novia falsa

Ella tan solo la miro (aun tenia el velo tapándole la cara), y se escucho una pequeña risa que se convirtió en una enorme carcajada que retumbaba toda la capilla

\- jajajaja- rió la novia falsa- Eddie no te ama querida, yo soy la novia

Raylin aun se sentía debil, pero reconocía la voz aunque esta fuese femenina

-¿quien eres? - la miro con odio

-Lo lamento Raylin-dijo al momento de sacarse el velo- pero Eddie es solo mio... zorra

Raylin abrio los ojos y sintio que las lagrimas querían salir

-Dennis...¿por que?....

\-------------------------------------------


	13. Novia vs novia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a las personas que leen esta historia y dejan su kawais kudos =3

\- Entiendelo Raylin...Eddie nunca te amo..solo deseaba darme celos en todo este tiempo que estuvo contigo , el me ama a mi y solo fuiste una herramienta para él- señaló

Raylin no sabia como sentirse, ¿enojada o triste?, su mejor amigo la estaba traicionando a si que solo se atinó a preguntar-Si sabias todo este tiempo eso debiste habérmelo dicho - las lagrimas querían salir pero se aguantaba

-¡ELLOS NO ME DEJABAN!!- grito- MIS ESTÚPIDOS FAMILIARES ME DEJARON ENCERRADA AQUÍ- dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza-QUERIA DECIRTE QUE TE LARGARAS Y QUE DEJARAS A MI HOMBRE EN PAZ !!! PERO ELLOS... ARGGG... DEFENDIERON A UNA ZORRA COMO TÚ EN MI INTENTO DE ASESINARTE ... Y AÚN MÁS ELLOS... ELLOS ...- El variante observo con desprecio a la rubia , tratando de que sus impulsos por asesinarla no salieran antes de tiempo.

-No lo entiendo..- Raylin estaba confundida - si tu trataste de asesinarme porque no dijeron que ustedes eran la novia falsa 

\- Ellos te dieron pistas -rió- esos idiotas no tuvieron la valentía de decirle a su nueva amiga que eramos la novia

-Raylin empezo a recordar ¿en que parte le habia dado las pistas?

-Oh por favor - rio la Dennis- ¿en serio eres tan estúpida?-suspiro- piensalo Raylin, ellos te contaron cosas de personales de Eddie que nadie sabe a menos que hallamos vivo con él ,hasta te dijeron que huyeron del novio, y aun seguimos vivos, ¿quien vive luego de ser visto por el novio? es obvio que la novia cariño , Eddie nunca se atrevió a matarme porque sabia que no huiria de su lado

Raylin esta estupefacta, no sabia que decir y mirando el cuerpo de Eddie tirado a un costado, se cuestiono si realmente él era el hombre que estaba buscando

-Pareces que estas en scock querida, te lo podre sencillo por respeto a mi familia..- tomó el rostro de la rubia con brusquedad - Tú eres la novia falsa aquí, y es mejor que desaparezcas antes de que te asesine - y al terminar de decirlo soltó su rostro, para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse al cuerpo del novio

Raylin se paró con difilcultad, -aun su cuerpo esta un poco adormecido- del suelo tomando el cuchillo que Eddie habia dejado al caer al momento de desmayarse

-Noo- susurro

-¿que dices?-volteo Dennis 

-NOOO.... EDDIIE ES MIO -los ojos de Raylin se oscurecieron al levantar el cuchillo en el aire,nadie le quitaria a su novio... -NADIE ME ALEJARA DE ÉL !!! 

El variante, esquivo el cuchillo y le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago a Raylin, la cual cayó bruscamente soltando el arma

-ERES UNA PUTA RAYLIN PARK, PENSABA EN DEJARTE VIVIR,- sonrio maliciosamente- PERO SERIA MEJOR TENERTE COLGADA COMO TROFEO JUNTO CON LA OTRAS PUTAS

Raylin intento reincorporarse tratando de alcanzar el cuchillo, cuando sintio una pisada en su mano 

-No lo haras

Dennis pateó el arma a una esquina de la capilla y miro con superioridad a la pobre criatura que yacia en el suelo

-Rindete ya Raylin ¿por que crees que Eddie te amaría?- rio- digo.. estas defectuosa - con su pie , apreto las parte bajas de la ojos verdes y causo que ella gimiera de dolor

-Dejame...

-Mirate querida, eres una abominación como mujer, vestida en esas fachas, toda fea y nada femenina - sonrio - y te encuentras completamente calva

Raylin abrio los ojos ¿calva? tomo su cabeza,y sintio la auscencia de cabello , ! estaba calva ¡ su hermoso cabello que habia cuidado por meses y la hacia ver como una verdadera mujer se habia esfumado, remplazodose por pequeños cabellos rubios que caian al ser tocados por sus manos

-¿ QUE ME HICISTES? -gritó 

\- Eres tan horrible y obscena de ver Raylin Park, en cambio yo...mirame ... - empezó a subirse la falda del vestido - yo soy P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A

La exrubia quedo estupefacta al ver lo que ella mas deseaba ...ella ...ellla...

-Eres una mujer... -murmuro sorprendida

-Asi es querida...-tomo su barbilla- soy perfecta

Raylin formo un puño en su mano y lñe propino un golpe

\- COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR MI ROSTRO ZORRA - tomo el cuello de la novia y empezó a ahorcarla

-sue..suel..sueltame

-Eres solo otras de la putas que Eddie debio matar- sonrio con sorna- si el novio no te mata..yo lo hare

Apreto fuertemente su cuello, Raylin estaba sin poder respirar e intentando safarse

-Suuu..uel..sueltame

Dennis lanzó el cuerpo de Raylin hacia la pared

-No ... mejor no te matare aun Raylin, deseo hacerte sufrir por haber tocado lo que es mio

El variante camino hasta el altar en donde estaba escondido un arma punzo cortante, pero al voltear vio a su enemiga con el cuchillo- EDDIE ES SOLO MIO - 

Se preparo para esquivar el ataque y luego atarcarla con su arma, pero eso nunca llegó 

Y miro como se dirigia a Eddie - SI ÉL NO ES MIO, NO SE LO ENTREGARÉ AL NADIE- y le demostró un gran sonrisa

Dennis corrio y empujo a la novia justo cuando estaba apunto de apuñalarlo

-ESTAS LOCA MUJER !!! 

Se escucho un leve risa 

-yo amo a Eddie... no se que hacer si Eddie me deja... nooo...él me ama.. él dijo que queria estar conmigo..-murmura y reia 

De pronto Dennis sintio un escalofrios por el cuerpo, al ver que Raylin dirigia su mirada hasta ella 

-¿Que quieres intentar?

Raylin volvio a pararse empuñando el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que las palma de su mano se torno blanca

-Tú - señalo con el cuchillo - te matare a tí primero y luego morire con él, asi nadie podra quitarmelo y estaremos juntos - rio mientras corria a atacarla

La batalla empezo con el primer rasguño que propino Raylin , para después seguir con intentos de apuñalamiento por parte de ambas

Dennis no comprendia como era posible que ella siguiese en pie luego de la droga, y aun mas ...estaba perdiendo

Asi que puso en marcha su segundo plan..

\- Waylon!! -grito Dennis -¡¡WAYLON!!

\- !!! ¿Que tramas puta?¡¡¡¡

\- Waylon despierta -gritaba- Waylon escucha mi voz, despierta

\- ¿A quien llamas zorra?- el cuchillo de Raylin esta cerca de la garganta de Dennis ,si no fuese por el arma de esta ultima que la protegía

-Waylon, Waylon despierta waylon

Raylin estaba confundida hasta que sintio que su cuerpo se paro y Dennis aprovecho esto para quitarle el arma

-Vamos Waylon, tu puedes , solo deSpierta

-QUE ME PASA?- su cuerpo no se movia entrando en pánico - que me hiciste zorra

-Waylon!! grito

Su cuerpo empezo a moverse por si solo corriendo hacia la salida

-Eso es Waylon- sonrio Dennis - tu puedes

-Zorra que pasa?-gritaba -nononnoono .. -su cuerpo no respondía y miro a Ediie- Ediie!! -grito- Eddie nono Ed...

Y su voz dejo de sonar mientras que su cuerpo seguía corriendo

.  
........


	14. La otra parte de Dennis

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DENNIS 

Oscuridad....

Cada vez que despierto estoy rodeada de oscuridad las voces de mis familiares murmurando es la unica señal para darme cuenta de que aun existo

-Yo también quiero probar viejo- pronuncio mi padre

-Déjame un poco porfavor-mi estúpido hermano dijo

-Hace mucho tiempo que no como algo asi

Me concentre lo mayor posible para por lograr tener una parte del cuerpo que compartimos, y al estar en el exterior sentí un sabor peculiar y delicioso en mi boca.

-Ya te levantaste?- mi padre pregunto

\- Buenos días hermana

Observe mi regazo y observe un plato de comida caliente - y esto? - me sorprendí

-Raylin lo trajo - sonrió mi hermano - esta muy rico

-Esa niña cocina delicioso 

Raylin?, la pequeña zorra que esta con mi Eddie

Arroje el plato con furia al suelo y pise la comida con rabia- ¿QUE LES PASA PENDEJOS? SABEN QUE ODIO A ESA PUTA

\- NOOOO -grito mi padre-QUE HICISTE NIÑATA, SABES QUE ESTOY HARTO DE LAS CONSERVAS

-La novia tuvo buena fe en traérnoslo - reprocho mi hermano

-¿LA NOVIA? - pregunte con enojo 

-metí la pata- murmuro

\- YO SOY LA NOVIA - señale- ELLA ES LA ZORRA ROBA MARIDOS AQUI

-Calmate -mi abuelo intento poner orden -Tu sabes que ella...

-NO LO DIGAS ABUELO!!!

Grité, tomando el control del cuerpo de Dennis completamente, haciendo que los demás quedaran dormidos....

\-------------------------------------------

-Entonces solo debo matarla ¿no? -pregunto el variante

-Asi es , te daré cinco raciones de la despensa del novio si matas a esa zorra

-Y si el novio me ve....- empezó a temblar- !! me matara!!! - exclamo- , tengo mucha hambre pero no jugare con mi vida

\- De eso no te preocupes-sonreí- la putita siempre sube a las dos a encontrarse conmigo, asi que tienes suficiente tiempo para acuchillarla

Sonrei al variante 

\-------------------------------------------

-Ve con Eddie ,Raylin estarás mas segura con él - oi la voz de mi padre gritando, ¿que estaba pasando?

-Dejame- escuche la voz del variante que había contratado- la pelea no es contigo

El cuerpo de Dennis ocupado por mi padre , corrió hasta el variante con el objetivo de acuchillarlo, este al darse cuenta lo esquivo y el cuchillo solo lo rozo

-¿Que te pasa?- grito el variante adolorido- esto no era parte del trato

-De que hablas? 

El variante rozo su cuchillo con el brazo de Dennis y al ver que mi padre se distrajo por el dolor se hecho a correr

-Maldita sea- susurro mi abuelo- se nos escapo, Eddie no estara muy feliz- dijo sentandose en el suelo intentado vendar la herida con uno de los trapo que llevábamos en el bolsillo

-¿por que paso esto?-pregunto mi hermano- no sera que...

-Callate- subio la voz mi papa- ella no debe despertase

 

.... Ellos.. Ellos no querían que despertara... ¿por que?

 

-¿que paso Dennis?- nuestras miradas se dirigieron en dirección de donde provenia la voz... Eddie ... mi amor estaba frente mio 

Dennis se paro rápidamente - Oh Eddie

-¿Donde esta la puta?

-Logro escapar Eddie , pero le deje una gran herida- estábamos temblando

-Dennis!!! -grito la zorra y nos abrazo- estas bien ?, te duele el brazo

Mi ser sintio un gran rechazo hacia ella , pero..pude sentir que el cuerpo de Dennis no la rechazaba sino que nuestro corazón empezó a acelerarse.. Oh no, sabia que significaba esto..

Miramos al novio de reojo, estaba furioso- señorita Raylin, me encuentro bien

El novio jalo bruscamente el brazo de Raylin hasta él

-Como vemos que no se hizo daño, debemos irnos

NOOO, grite en mi interior, queria salir al exterior pero parecía que uno de mis familiares lo impedía

Los novios estaban a punto de dejar el cuarto cuando mi padre grito

-Esperen un momento, debo de hablar con Raylin a solas un segundo

Gluskin dudo, soltó a Raylin y salio de la habitación

-Debemos contarte algo Raylin...-dijo el abuelo

-Que pasa Dennis?

Y sentí como los bastardos me forzaron a dormir...

\------------------------------------------- 

Desperté de golpe, agitada, acalorada y sintiéndome asqueada por el sueño que había tenido

Esos estúpidos, en que estaban pensando!!! , tener un sueño erótico con..con Raylin!!!

Puede sentir el deseo de sostenerla, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerla gemir bajo las manos de Dennis!!, recordaba cada guarrada que le decian- LOS IDIOTAS ESTABAN ENAMORADOS

\------------------------------------------- 

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -el grito de mi padre me levanto para luego escuchar un vidrio quebrarse

-POR QUE ? POR QUE? POR QUE? -gritaba mi hermano por primera vez y se oía desesperado

-SABIA QUE NO FUNCIONARIA, FUE UN ESTUPIDO PLAN !!! - mi abuelo se altero -HIJO TU TIENES LA CULPA

-PENSE QUE FUNCIONARIA!!!! , PARECIA QUE ELLA ERA DEL TIPO DESCONFIADA Y MATARIA AL NOVIO !!! - pronuncio mi hermano

\- ESTUPIDO.. GRACIAS A TÍ , RAYLIN SE VA A CASAR , BRAVO EINSTEIN

 

¿Casarse? ,la puta se casaría ¿con quien? ¿con Eddie ? NOO!! IMPERDONABLE

 

\- ¿COMO QUE SE CASARA? - grite

\- OH POR DIOS , LA REINA SE LEVANTO - mi padre dijo sarcásticamente-NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS BERRINCHES AHORA MUJER

-USTEDES IDIOTAS QUE HICIERON!!!

-NO QUERIAS SEPARAR A RAYLIN DE EDDIE, PUES LO INTENTAMOS Y NOS EQUIVOCAMOS , FELIZ.. AHORA ELLOS SE CASARAN

-ESTABA SEGURO QUE FUNCIONARIA- se culpaba mi hermano

-Ya callate- dijo el abuelo- tendremos que usar el plan de reserva, asi que calmense

\- ¿¿DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO ??!!! EXPLIQUENSE

Todos se quedaron callados, intentado volver a su compostura

-Escucha- dijo el abuelo - estuvimos pensando y te ayudaremos a volver con Eddie...

-QUE??- me sorprendí

-Asi es hija.., estuvimos pensando , y Raylin no es buena para Eddie, tu siempre insistes que lo amas y nosotros realmente deseamos tu felicidad...

.....¿Que estaban tramando estos bastardo?....

\------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Las otras partes de dennis 2

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DENNIS

-No me vengan con ese chiste, ustedes fueron la razón por la que Eddie me dejo, ¿ahora quieren compensarlo? ja- bufe

-Se que no nos crees, pero en verdad queremos que Raylin se vaya de aqui y para ello tenemos un plan

\---------------------------------- 

-¿Entonces quieren drogarlos? 

-Asi es, luego te pones el vestido de la novia y como Eddie estara desorientado por la droga te casas con él, así de fácil -dijo mi padre

-Sabes que el novio es un tipo de tradiciones, una vez casados, no podrá divorciarse de ti- pronuncio el abuelo

-Y asi estaremos con Eddie para siempre -sonrió mi hermano

-Eso me parece perfecto-sonrei hipocritamente, sabia que ellos ocultaban algo 

\----------------------------------

-Entonces los tres sabemos perfectamente el plan no?- pregunto el padre

-Si- sonrio el hijo- una vez que los droguemos, matamos a Eddie y nos llevamos a Raylin, sera perfecto

-jajaja -rio el abuelo- y pensar que la hija nos ayudara sin saber sobre el verdadero plan

-Pero..-dudo el hijo- estoy un poco preocupado

-Por que?

-Y si luego de que nos llevamos a Raylin, ella preguntara sobre Eddie, ¿que le diremos?

-Que esta muerto ,asi de facil

-NOO!! -se alarmo- recuerda lo que paso cuando le dijimos sobre la otra novia, ella casi se suicida

-Es verdad- el abuelo penso- ya se nos ocurrirá algo, porque primero hay que realizar la primera fase para que llegue esta, ahora debemos de disimular o ella nos escuchara

\----------------------------------

Despues de que sus familiares estuviesen durmiendo , la hija se dispuso a hablar con Raylin; quizás si la convencía de largarse voluntariamente ante de que la matara

Bajo al territorio del novio y se encamino al cuarto de las ojos verde, al llegar alli se extraño de no verla en su habitación - ¿estará en el baño?- penso

Intentando no ser vista por el novio, busco a Raylin por todos lados hasta encontrarla en una de las habitaciones deshabitadas- Eddie decía que servirían para las habitaciones de sus futuros hijo

-Raylin te estuve buscando...¿que haces aqui?¿limpiando?- dijo la hija imitando la voz del padre

Al ver que esta no reaccionaba se acerco y poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia,dandose cuenta de que temblaba-Raylin, tengo a que hablar contigo

Y ella no reacciono e hizo enojarla ¿como la puta se atrevía en ignorarla?

-Raylin ¿que pasa? -dijo mientras volteaba el cuerpo de la rubia 

Sus ojos se encontraron y el variante se sorprendió

-Tu no eres Raylin- afirmo Dennis- ¿quien eres?- esa no podía ser Raylin, sus ojos y expresiones eran totalmente diferentes

Ella tembló a un mas al sentir los manos de Dennis apretando sus brazos...

-Dime ¿quien eres?- dejo de finjir la voz- Estoy segura que no eres Raylin - si no era la novia, no habia sentido para seguir imitando a su padre

-Por favor no me hagas daño - suplico Waylon 

La hija suspiro y sonrio-no te hare nada ,pero por favor dime quien eres antes de que llame al novio

-NOO- grito Waylon para que rápidamente se tapara la boca- no lo hagas , me matara

\- Entonces dime...

-Mi nombre es ...Waylon Park, necesito salir de aqui!! , tengo una esposa e hijos, tengo que ir con ellos y hundir a murkoff por lo que hizo

-Como es que no te he visto por aqui Waylon,no me digas que ¿ prefieres que Raylin controle tu cuerpo?

-No se de que hablas- dijo asustado- ¿ que esta pasando? , desde que empezó esta pesadilla la mayor parte del tiempo estoy durmiendo o me desmayo, no se como sigo con vida !!!

-Espera,¿ no sabes de la existencia de Raylin?

-¿Quien es ella? 

-En serio ¿no sabes de tu otra personalidad?- quería reírse pero se aguanto ,el idiota no sabia nada sobre su otro yo

-Otra personalidad?

-Si, sobre Raylin Park la novia de Eddie o mejor dicho ...la futura esposa de Eddie

-Espera- intento relajarse, no debia entrar en panico- acaso es ella- dijo mientras enseñaba las grabaciones 

-Si!!! - asintio Dennis, un tanto furiosa al ver lo encaramelada que estaba con su novio - ella es 

-Entonces la persona que abraza al novio !!Soy yo!!!

-No diria que eres tu, digo..es ella con tu cuerpo

-!!que me hicieron esos bastardos!!-entro en pánico - tengo a otra persona dentro mio, y peor aun !! me voy a a casar con el novio!! !!esta loco!!! 

-Calmate, calmate -intento tranquilizarlo- no es tan malo si tienes control del cuerpo

\- Yo ...yo... no se que hacer...Lisa ..cariño ...lo siento -murmuraba

La hija lo quedo mirando, era tan patético ante sus ojos, quizas podria tomar ventaja de su desesperación y al pensar eso la hizo sonreir

-Escucha Waylon, debes controlar tu cuerpo antes de que Raylin lo haga o tú desapareceras

-¿que?

-¿Cuantas personas crees que ocupamos este cuerpo?

-Según el expediente que leí son 4 

Dennis negó con la cabeza- eso es un error , somos 5 , Dennis, mi abuelo, mi padre , mi hermano y yo...

-Crei que todos se llamaban Dennis

-Eso tambien es un error, Dennis era una persona como tu, en la cual murkoff experimento y crearon cuatro personalidades dentro de él, luego de que los internos se levantara, Dennis se escondió dentro de nosotros y prometio salir el dia que esta pesadilla acabase, pero... hace un par de meses ya no sentimos su presencia, Waylon..-lo miro a los ojos- si dejas que Raylin ocupe mucho tiempo tu cuerpo tú dejaras de existir

-Noo!!!, es imposible, maldito Blaide, porque lo hizo ¿por que?

-tranquilizate ya no tiene sentido pensar en ello, ahora solo debes de controlar tu cuerpo y a Raylin

-Tu... ¿me quieres ayudar? - dudó- ¿por que?¿que ganas con esto?

Dennis sonrio- escucha Waylon, debes confiar en mi... soy tu unica esperanza..piensalo... ¿como huiras del novio si no tienes ayudar?

\----------------------------------

Dennis le enseño los trucos para controlar el cuerpo lo mas rapido que pudo ( la noche era muy corta y pronto seria la boda ) , como ver aquello que tu personalidad veia, interferir y hablar con ella

-No puedo hacerlo-se horrorizo - si sigo así desapareceré

-No Waylon, escucha tu tienes que...

-DARLING!!! -llamaba Eddie

-Es él!! -dijo Waylon

-Hazte el dormido, yo me esconderé debajo de la cama, solo fije ser ella e imita su voz

-Pero..

-Solo hazlo!!-ordeno

\----------------------------------

Eddie cansado después de haber terminado su traje, se estiro y se extraño que su esposa no lo haya llamado para amarrarla a la cama. 

Salio del taller y se encamino al cuarto de su amada pero al no verla alli un gran temor se apodero de él

-Raylin!! -gritaba- ¿donde estas cariño?- empezo a buscarlo- Darling!!! 

Justo cuando pensaba iba a empezar a gritarle a la puta, la encontró en uno de los cuartos deshabitados

-Cariño, ¿que haces aqui?- la movio un poco y sintio que temblaba- oh querida..despierse

Con duda Waylon abrió los ojos

\- Debemos ir a tu cama Darling, aqui no hay frazadas y esta todo sucio

-Tengo sueño- finjio y cerro los ojos

-Lo se cariño- beso su frente y la cargo- solo sigue durmiendo te llevare a tu habitación

Waylon entrecerró los ojos, y miro a Dennis haciéndole señas de que le siga la corriente

Al llegar a la habitación de la novia, la poso en la cama y empezo a atarla- No...- murmuro Waylon moviéndose

-Oh Cariño, sabes que es por tu bien- tomo su pie y lo ato- no queremos que este caminando por alli sola

Luego de teminar, se sento en la cama junto a Waylon

-Darling, estoy tan emocionado por mañana, despues de tantos meses, por fin lograre convertirte en la mujer perfecta que tanto deseamos que seas - sonrio

Al ver que su futura esposa no respondía ,tomo su rostro y le robo un beso- duerme querida, este sera el último beso antes de la ceremonia

Eddie se acerco a la puerta y al mirar a su darling dormida apaciblemente .. cerro la puerta

\----------------------------------

Waylon intento safarse de las cuerdas- mierda

-Necesitas ayuda?- la hija entro a la habitación y empezó a desatarlo

-la ultima vez que estuve despierto el novio me habia amarrado a esta cama- temblo - espera... no... recuerdo que estaba fuera

-¿fuera?

\- Si, estaba fuera de este manicomio , si!!, corrí hasta el auto pero, mi cuerpo se paro en seco ,y una voz empezó a decir cosas sin sentido

-Debio ser los pensamientos de Raylin

Waylon se paro y corrio a la otra habitacion- ¿donde esta? ¿donde esta?

Atras de él Dennis respondio- Buscas esto?- enseño la camara

-Si!! - la tomo en sus manos- es la única forma de mostrar al mundo esta pesadilla

\----------------------------------

-Debes descansar Waylon- dijo la hija luego de un par de horas

-Pero.. si duermo ella aparecera

-Escucha... si tu cuerpo no descansa el plan no funcionara, necesitas la mayor energia para correr en la mañana, cuando te llame... debes desperta Waylon, concentrate y podras despertar 

-¿puedo confiar en ti Dennis? -dudo

Ella suspiro- debes confiar en mi Waylon

\----------------------

.

.

.

Despues de dejar a Raylin, Dennis entro al taller de Eddie , al mirarlo , la hija quedo encantada

Llevaba un traje blanco que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello negro, cada vez amaba mas a ese hombre

-¿Que haces aqui Dennis?- pregunto el novio incomodo

-Ohhh lo lamento- contesto el hijo nervioso - solo vengo a decirle que la novia esta lista -sonrio

-Ya veo ...puedes irte, y espero que no arruines este dia

-AHH.. la novia me pidió que te diera esto..- le entrego una taza de anís y una nota

-Anis? - alzo la ceja

-Dijo que era para que no este nervioso, asi que me retiro

Salio de la habitación, dejando la puerta entrecerrada para cerciorarse de que tomara la droga

Miro como el novio lei la nota, los tres varones estaba sumamente celosos, aquella nota deseaban que fuese para ellos , los sentimientos de Raylin eran muy profundos y puros hacia su pareja, la nota contenía de todo... palabras de amor, de comprensión, sobre el futuro , tambien sobre los bebes que desea consenvir y otorgarle al novio

Dennis solo observaba , los cambios de expresión de Eddie al ver la nota, mientras bebía aquella droga

Y sonrió cuando Eddie mareado se sujeto de la mesa de cocer

-El plan va a la perfección- dijo el padre al ver la escena - el anís funciono

-Si, ahora es hora de ..

\- ¿Matarlo?.. -pregunto la hija

-QUE!!- se sorprendieron

-Como estas despierta?

-No soy tarada señores -rio- ahora seguiré con el primer plan 

-Espera nosot....

Y los hizo dormir

\---------------------- 

Raylin estaba dormida en la silla, la hija sonrio al ver tal adorable escena, sin duda alguna, el vestido era hermoso

-Ohh querida, te ves tan bien en ese vestido- tomo su cabello rubio- es tan bello tu cabello- tomo una tijera y empezó a cortarlo- oh lo lamento, lo emparejare

Y empezó a cortar el cabello de Raylin....

\---------------------- 

El plan era simple... vestirse como la novia y casarse con Eddie ..asi de fácil, despues de esto iria donde ella y despertaría a Waylon para que se vaya a casa. Entonces se quedaría con Eddie por siempre diria que Raylin era una puta más que lo abandono

\---------------------- 

.

.

Dennis no comprendía como era posible que ella siguiese en pie luego de la droga, y aun mas ...estaba perdiendo

Asi que puso en marcha su segundo plan..

\- Waylon!! -grito Dennis -¡¡WAYLON!!

\- !!! ¿Que tramas puta?¡¡¡¡

\- Waylon despierta -gritaba- Waylon escucha mi voz, despierta

\- ¿A quien llamas zorra?- el cuchillo de Raylin esta cerca de la garganta de Dennis ,si no fuese por el arma de esta ultima que la protegía

-Waylon, Waylon despierta waylon

Raylin estaba confundida hasta que sintio que su cuerpo se paro y Dennis aprovecho esto para quitarle el arma

-Vamos Waylon, tu puedes , solo despierta

-QUE ME PASA?- su cuerpo no se movía entrando en pánico - que me hiciste zorra

-Waylon!! grito

Su cuerpo empezo a moverse por si solo corriendo hacia la salida

-Eso es Waylon- sonrio Dennis - tu puedes

-Zorra que pasa?-gritaba -nononnoono .. -su cuerpo no respondía y miro a Ediie- Ediie!! -grito- Eddie nono Ed...

Y su voz dejo de sonar mientras que su cuerpo seguía corriendo 

.

.

.----------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON 

Corrió y corrió hasta la puerta de salida, nervioso ...¿Dennis habría cumplido su parte del trato?

Y si dio cuenta de que si...

La puerta estaba abierta y la llave puesta en ella, ademas de que su cámara se encontraba en el suelo junto con un par de pilas

-Lisa... estoy yendo a casa cariño -sonrio , tomo las cosas y siguio corriendo

 

 

\----------------------------------


	16. ¿Libre?

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON

Mientras se encontraba en los alrededores , no visualizo a ningún variante en el camino, eran como si todos hubiesen desaparecido...

Y eso lo puso un poco inquieto 

Siguió su camino hasta que a lo lejos divisó la salida ,dos grandes puertas abiertas fue lo que le causo la mejor felicidad que había sentido en un largo tiempo.  
Corrio hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo el aire fresco rozándolo pero.. su felicidad duro muy poco.. hasta sentir una gran mano ser colocada en su boca

-La tenemos !!! -dijo 

Cuando reacciono, su boca y nariz estaba siendo tapados por un gran pañuelo de olor peculiar

Waylon forcejeo y forcejo lo mas que pudo, hasta sentir que su cuerpo se volvía muy ligero y debil ,lo cual ocasiono que cayera

No podía mover su cuerpo pero aun estaba consciente 

Dos grandes figuras visualizo con dificultad y una de ellas lo cargo de manera nupcial

-¿Ella es la novia?, ¿estas seguro?-pregunto con duda un variante

-Si!!- decía el otro variante- Es él, estoy seguro -rió

-Me dijeron que era rubia , él esta calvo

-Ella no pudo haberme mentido, aseguro que la novia estaría en esta puerta como por esta hora, y que tendría un raro aparato en la mano - toco la cámara de la mano de Waylon- ademas, mira bien, tiene unos cabellos rubios pequeños en su calva

-En ese caso el novio estará muy feliz

-Quizás nos quite estos collares cuando se entere de que tenemos a su novia ,sisisi

-Por fin seremos libres

"no" gritaba en su mente , estaba a punto de salir del infierno,¿por que le pasaba esto? ; el novio !!! volver con el novio!!! !noo!

Y entonces los variantes gritaron, dejando caer el cuerpo de Waylon bruscamente en el suelo

-AHHHH CORRREEEEEEE 

-ES EL WALRIDER AHHHHHH

Waylon no podía ver lo que sucedía, ¿que pasaba a su alrededor?

-POR FAVOR, NNONONONONONO -gritaba uno de los variantes

Y Waylon sintio que un liquido le caía en el rostro.

-AHHHHHHH - se oia al segundo variante- PERDONAME NO ME MAA...

Y se escucho un crujido   
Waylon entro en pánico , "¿que pasa?- escucho la voz de una chica en su cabeza- "todo es oscuro ¿donde esta eddie?"

Notó como su cuerpo era elevado de forma brusca hacia los aires , quería gritar al percatarse que sus extremidades eran estiradas de manera violenta haciéndole sentir un gran dolor

-Lisa- pudo decir Waylon con dificultad mientras apretaba fuertemente la cámara - Eddie - del rostro del rubio cayo una pequeña lagrima.

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------

Despertó y se incorporo rápidamente, miro a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar

-Maldición- grito- otra vez aquí -maldijo al estar aun en el Monte

Estaba harto, muy harto, quería largarse de ese lugar y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo algo se lo impedía.

Asustado y enojado busco su cámara y la encontró en una silla a la otra esquina de la habitación 

Luego de tomarla ,abrió la puerta y camino con cautela por ese territorio desconocido ¿en donde demonios estaba?

Siguió caminando sin reconocer algún lugar , camino y camino por mas de dos horas, hasta sentir un deja vu

Abrió una de las puerta que le parecía conocida y cuando miro la habitación, era la misma de la que habia salido hace un par de horas 

-Maldicion!!

Estaba caminando en círculos, ¿en donde demonios estaba?

-"Para"

Se alarmo al oír una voz , volteo y no diviso nada ; pero sintio la presencia de alguien a su alrededor

Con deseperacion, comenzó a correr, aun sintiendo la presencia -"Para" " Quiero hablar contigo"

El rubio se armo de valor y tomando una bocada de aire , volteo bruscamente

\- ¿QUIEN ESTA ALLI? 

...

-SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!

 

Y vio una gran neblina negra haciéndose mas grande y a una persona dentro de ella muy pálida y manchada de sangre

-El walrider- murmuro , horrorizado

Waylon empezo a retroceder intentado no entrar en pánico, debía correr y alejarse lo mas rápido de allí pero su desesperación por huir solo lo hizo caer

-Noo -murmuraba ,"morire aqui "

Se paro rápidamente y corrio

\- " no tengas miedo" - escucho que alguien le decia -" deja de correr por favor"

Cuando volteo la cabeza, el walrider segui alli parado - " no te hare daño, solo deseo hablarte"

Miro mejor para ver si la voz provenía del ser, pero aquello no movía los labios ¿de donde era la voz?

Y una niebla negro rodeo su cuerpo haciendo que ascendiera

-Por favor no me mates- dijo Waylon

-"no lo hare"

Estaba sorprendido y temeroso y por reflejo tomo la cámara con fuerza

-"¿como te llamas?"

-Waylon Park - pronuncio cerrando los ojos, no queria ver como iba a ser asesinado

-"¿Donde encontraste esa cámara Waylon?

-Es mía, aqui tengo las pruebas para hundir a murkoff

-¿Eres un paciente?

-No y ...si ....yo era un trabajador de murkoff hasta que decubri sus horribles planes , al intentar encarlos me conviertieron en uno de sus paciente... por favor tengo una familia, no me mates

Abrio los ojos lentamente al no escuchar una respuesta, y se encontró con unos ojos totalmente negros observándolo fijamente que reconocía

-Eres... Miles Upshur...

-"¿me conoces?"

-Tuu... ¿Qué paso? – Waylon entró en shock, era el periodista al que le había mandado la historia ¿que le había sucedido?– Pareces..

-"¿Muerto?, lo estoy"

-Lo lamento – susurro, estaba apenado y muy arrepentido –Nunca pensé que esto se convertiría en una pesadilla, en serio lo siento mucho

\- "¿Como me conoces?"

-Fui yo quien te mando el correo sobre la historia, yo soy el que denuncio a murkoff, soy soy...

-"El culpable de mi muerte"

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D pueden dejar sus comentarios y darle kudos ;)


	17. Protegerte

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON 

\- "¿Como me conoces?"

-Fui yo quien te mando el correo sobre la historia, yo soy el que denuncio a murkoff, soy soy...

-"El culpable de mi muerte"

Depronto, Waylon sintió que su cuerpo era presionado haciendo que el aire le faltase- En serio.. lo..lo siento...

La furia que sentía Miles se hacia cada vez más intensa... si no fuese por este idiota, él no hubiese muerto.

Rabia, rencor y enojo cada vez se hacia mas intenso, y sintió como el Walrider se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo , debía tranquilizarse o lo mataría y él era el único que mostrar la verdad de murkoff

Y soltó a Waylon

-" No tiene caso matarte"

-*cof*cof*cof* - tocio 

Al sentir que recuperaba el aire , empezó a correr 

Una niebla negra se acerco a gran velocidad detrás de Waylon, entonces entro a una habitación cerrando la puerta.

Temblaba al ver que la puerta comenzaba a moverse, retrocediendo y chocando con una fila de casilleros

Miro a su derecha y diviso otra puerta, corrió hasta ella pero supo que iba ser demasiado tarde, asi que entro en uno de los casilleros dejando la otra puerta abierta

El Walrider, entró con rudeza y al ver una puerta cercana abierta , se dirigió a la habitación adyacente

El rubio respiraba agitadamente; rezando sosteniendo su cámara , que esa cosa no lo viese 

Salio del casillero sin notar que el Miles estaba atrás suyo

-"Te encontre"- volteo sorprendido y se lo cargo

-No me mates!!!

-"No Waylon... deseo que salgas de aquí"

-¿Qué?

-"Yo quiero que muestres al mundo lo que murkoff creo a través de sus experimentos, quiero que se hundan y para ello te necesito con vida y que salgas de este lugar, pero sin una adecuada protección podrias morir en el camino y que mejor que la del mismo Walrider para protegerte"

El ojos verdes esta estupefacto ¿era enserio?

-"Aunque te veo demasiado demacrado, primero necesitas que descansar si quieres salir de este laberinto"

.

.

.

\------------------------

-"Descansa" 

Estaba posado en una cama no muy sucia y rodeado con una manta para cubrirse del frio de la noche

-Miles ,debo pedirte un favor..

-"Dime"

\- Se que suena un poco trillado pero... sufro de doble personalidad

Miro al walrider, pero este no mostró expresión, era como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a oir locuras

-Y es una mujer... por favor si ella despertara , detenla... esta obsesiona con él

-"Quien?"

-El novio 

-"He escuchado rumores de él, dice que busca desesperadamente a su bella novia"

-Pues, yo soy la novia –se sonrojo y miro que Miles alzaba una ceja – bueno yo no ...la novia es Raylin, ella esta totalmente enamorada del novio y si no lo encuentra. No se que podría pasarme- le dijo mostrándole sus muñecas

El Walrider observo unas grandes cicatrices de cortes en ambos brazos – "tu te hiciste eso"

-No, yo lo note cuando esta intentando llegar a la salida, me sorprendí mucho al verlas, Creo que ella intento suicidarse

-"¿Crees que fue por el novio?"

-La primera vez que me encontré tan cerca de escapar, oi como murmuraba de que prefiria morir antes de que Eddie la dejara... estuve a punto de apuñalarme

-"Wau"

-por favor Miles, no permitas que Raylin acabe con mi vida

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

Abrió los ojos cansada, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Despertaste, debes dormir más para recuperar fuerzas"

Ella se sorprendió, una cosa negra se encontraba a su costado

-AHHHH EDDIEE!!! –grito tapándose el rostro con la manta –EDDIEEEEEE

Y todo se torno en silencio

Bajo la manta y la enorme niebla negra ya no estaba

-"¿eres Raylin?" –ella estaba cubierta por humo negro

-¿Quién eres? –tembló

-"Soy Miles y quiero ayudarte"

-"¿Ayudarme?- y recordó - ¿Donde esta Eddie? –busco – ¿ y esa zorra de Dennis?

-"No sé de lo que hablas , pero por ahora debes descansar"

-Nooo , tengo que matar a la zorra – se paró y corrió hasta la puerta siendo detenida por la niebla

-"no puedes salir de aquí Raylin"

-DEJAME!!! TENGO QUE IR POR MI NOVIO-grito con ira, se notaba muy enfadada

Miles, se sorprendió , nunca había sido tratado así desde que se convirtió en el walrider

-"Lo lamento Raylin" –dijo al rodearla con la niebla negra – "pero no puedo dejar que te vayas"

-¿Qué haces? – la novia entro en pánico, aquello rodeaba su rostro e impedía respirar –sueltame

-SShhhh, solo duerme

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON 

-Buenas Miles- despertó con pereza

-Hola Waylon ¿descansaste bien?

-Si- sonrio- muchas gracias por hacer guardia

-Ella despertó Waylon

-¿Raylin?

-Si...

Empezó a examinarse todo el cuerpo

-"No hizo nada, solo quería ir con el novio"

-Veo que lo impediste, gracias- le sonrio

-"No tienes por qué, debemos de irnos, el camino no es largo pero si muy dificil de pasar para una persona normal"

-Cierto...

Caminaron uno a lado de otro, Waylon le pregunto el por qué no lo cargaba hasta la salida como lo había hecho al momento de traerlo a su territorio

-" No deseo arriesgarme nuevamente" "Cargarte requiere muchas concentración para impedir que el walrider no te aplaste ""Tengo el control de él en este momento, pero hay veces que no es asi"

-¿Como es que puedes omunicarte con migo sin mover los labios? ¿eres como un ventrilocuo? -rio

-"No... todo mi cuerpo esta muerto asi que gracias al Walrider puedo comunicarme contigo atraves de la mente"

-Entonces puedes leer mi mente

-"Te equivocas... solamente puedo comunicarme atraves de ella" 

Conversaron sobre como Miles se había convertido en el Walrider, como es que Waylon consiguió el trabajo y sobre todo, en cómo se había convertido en la novia

Hasta que luego de un par de horas caminando el rubio paro en seco , sujetándose la cabeza, el dolor era espontáneo e insoportable y una voz comenzó a hablar

"Quiero ir con Eddie" "Debo de matar a la zorra"" Eddie es mío" "todo es oscuro" – ¡!CALLATE!!

-SAL DE MI CABEZA –se golpeaba – DEJAME EN PAZ

-"¿estas bien Waylon? "

-Miles ¡ ¡!! AYUDAME... LA VOZ NO PARA ... CALLATE ¡!!! AHHHH MILESSSSS AYUD...

 

Y colapso

 

.

.

.

\------------------------ 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

Un tarareo se escucha en el territorio del novio , aquel lugar estaba sumamente silencioso lo cual hacia que el tararero se escuchara claramente

Eddie empezó a recobrar la consciencia lentamente- ¿Que paso?

Su cabeza y brazo dolían

Diviso a lo lejos una figura blanca mover su cuerpo provocativamente al compas del tarareo

-Cariño- dijo con dificultad al ver a la novia en su vestido

Esta se acerco a él con un cuchillo en la mano y con el velo tapando su rostro

Se sentó en las piernas del novio y enredo sus brazos en el cuerpo de este muy seductoramente

-Ahora estaremos juntos mi amor , nadie podrá arrebatarte de mi lado - y lo beso 

Aquella voz y labios lo reconocía a la perfección 

Intento empujarla, pero su cuero estaba atado la una silla

Cuando el beso termino, se sintió asqueado- ZORRA!!!

-¿Por que dice eso cariño? -pronuncio mientras mostraba su rostro

\- ¿DONDE ESTA RAYLIN? DONDE!!!

-No nono - acerco el cuchillo al rostro del pelo negro- no pronuncies ese feo nombre en mi presencia , mejor - posó su mano en la entrepierna de Eddie - ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato? - sobando aquel lugar tan privado 

-Puta...

Gluskin concentro su fuerza , rompiendo las cuerdas que lo apricionaban

-Imposible- murmuro Dennis - ¿por que no funciono la droga de Trager?

-Ahora ...- tomo el cuerpo del variante y la estampo con rudea hasta la pared - ¿dond esta mi esposa?

-Te dejo- sonrio - TE DEJO ESA ZORRA !!! TE DIJE QUE TE ABANDONARÍA !!! TE LO DIJE !!!

-¿que dices?

-La muy putita estaba planeando escapar con los idiotas de mis hermanos ¿ por que crees que se empeño tanto en que ellos asistiera? , en cambio yo ...- poso su mano en el rostro del Gluskin- estoy aquí para tí... arruine su plan, ellos deseaban matarte para que no los persiguieras ... yo impedí todo eso y aleje a la puta de tu lado amor... - sonrio

-jejej –rio el novio - jajjjajajajaaj

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

-Tu crees que soy un idiota - bufo - ella no haria eso

-CREEME- gritó - ¿POR QUE NO ME CREES? YO ESTUVE A TU LADO MUCHO MAS TIEMPO QUE ELLA... ESTUVE CONTIGO POR MÁS DE UN MES... Y ELLA..

-jajjajajjajjaj- esas palabras sacaron carcajadas al novio

-¿Tu crees que estuve con Raylin por menos de un mes jajajaj - se rio

-Claro que si!!! , estuvimos conviviendo mucho mas que eso Gluskin, ...como estas tan seguro que no te dejaría, ella solo es una puta como las dema....

-Seis meses

-¿Que?

-ESTUVE CON ELLA POR MÁS DE SEIS MESES DENNIS!!! -gritó 

Tomo el rostro de Dennis de manera brusca con la mano- Eres una puta querida, creiste que este plan funcionaria, Mi Darling nunca me dejaría ¿sabes? – sonrio de lado – Le he puesto tantas pruebas que estoy convencido que ella se mataría antes de irse de milado

-¿Como es posible?- lo miro horrorizada

-Tus hermanos hicieron un gran trabajo al hacerte dormir por tanto tiempo

-Esos bastardo -se enojo

 

-Ahora dime... ¿Dónde está mi esposa, querida?

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

-DEJAME SALIR ASQUEROSA CRIATURA NEGRA¡!!!

La novia nuevamente intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación

-"Calmate Raylin" -decía desde el otro lado de la puerta

-ERES ESCORIA, NO SE QUE ERES PERO TE MATARE !!!!

Eso hizo reir a Miles "tu me mataste " penso

-SACAME DE A...

Al no oirla se asusto - "¿Raylin?"

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los quiero <3


	18. Te encontre

-SACAME DE A...

Al no oirla se asusto - "¿Raylin?""¿estas bien?

-Abre Miles, Soy Waylon

-"¿Despertaste?¿cómo?"

-Un variante me enseño a hacerlo, él también sufría de personalidades múltiples , pero aun me cuesta controlarla

-"te abriré, ahora que estas despierto debemos seguir"

Un sonido llamó la atención de Miles - Parece que tenemos compañía

Volvió a cerrar la puerta

-"Debes quedarte aquí Waylon iré revisar"

-Espera Miles - intento girar la perilla pero esta no se movía- No me dejes encerrado

-" Lo siento Waylon, pero debo protegerte , es mejor que te escondas siento su presencia y no parece que sea amigable" 

Waylon pensó, Miles tenia razón , el walrider no necesitaba ayuda era mejor mantenerse con vida

Miro a su alrededor y el único lugar para esconderse era debajo de la cama

.

.

.

\-----------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

-Maldita sea- Eddie volvió a a meter la aguja- ahhhhh 

Debía buscar a su Darling, pero primero tenía que cerrar la herida de su brazo- Maldita zorra!!! -le gritó a Dennis

Quien yacía atada en la mesa de operaciones inconsciente, Gluskin evito desnudarla ya que sabia que aunque fuese una zorra, ella era originalmente una mujer

.

.

\----------------------------- 

-CARIÑO!!! -gritaba- ¿ DÓNDE ESTAS? 

Se encontraba sumamente preocupado, y si ¿ le había pasado algo malo? o ¿si algún variante la había herido? ,seguro que en este momento estaba llorando ... o quizás...

Corrió hacia la puerta principal, y aunque miro parte humanas desparramadas, no le importo y siguió corriendo hasta la salida

Al mirar aquel auto aun allí estacionado suspiro de alivio- Querida- susurro - aun estas aquí 

.

.

.

\----------------------------- 

-RAYLIN, CARIÑO ¿DONDE ESTAS ?

" El manicomio era un lugar muy peligroso " pensó al ver un gran numero de variantes reunidos en un pasadizo

-ustedes!!! -grito señalando con el cuchillo- ¿QUE HICIERON A MI NOVIA?

-EL NOVIO!!! -gritaron y huyeron

Eddie no tuvo piedad, mataría a cualquier variante que cruzase por su camino, si eso hacia que su darling este mas segura en ese horrendo lugar

.

.

.

\-----------------------------

Se encontraba desorientado al estar en unos de los pabellones completamente deshabitado y no recorridos por el novio, sus ojos solo mostraban ira, dolor, tristeza y muerte

Empezó a entrar a todas las habitaciones que encontraba, y aquellas que estuviesen cerradas las rompía esperando que su darling estuviese alli 

Rompiendo una de las puerta diviso abajo de aquella cama un variante temblando - ja - bufó - haré este lugar seguro- murmuro mientras tomaba el pie del variante y lo jalaba hacia fuera de de ella

.

.

.

\----------------------------- 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON

Escuchó unos pasos que puso sus pelos de punta

La persona que el walrider estaba buscando, se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

La perilla era girada de manera violenta hasta que se escucho como la puerta era derribada

El temor que sintió hizo que su cuerpo se pusiese en posición fetal y que sus ojos se cerrasen de manera rápida

"Dios que no me vea" pensaba

Aquellos pasos fuertes y firmes pararon en seco , y un murmullo se asomo por sus oídos hasta sentir como era arrastrado de su escondite.

-NOO!!! -gritó

-Asquerosa cosa fea - dijo el atacante

Oh Dios no quería abrir los ojos pero esa voz la reconocía

Su cuerpo cayó depronto estrepitosamente al suelo, y al abrir sus ojos verdes diviso a Miles ahorcando a un variante 

-Eddie ...

.

.

.

\----------------------------- 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE MILES

-NO!!! -escucho un gritó de Waylon

Rápidamente Miles fue hacia él, encontrando a Park sostenido desde su pierna -haciéndolo quedar alrevez - por un enorme variante que estaba a punto de acuchillarlo

Le tomo milésima de segundo, tener el cuello del variante entre sus manos 

Nadie mataría a Park... NADIE 

Su cuerpo muerto pudo sentir como la ira aumentaba -" yo me encargo" le dijo el walrider

"No" le respondió Miles

.

.

.

\----------------------------- 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

-Argg- se quejo Gluskin 

-Eddie...- dijo Waylon

-NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI NOVIO- grito Raylin mientras separaba con sus manos a Eddie y Miles

Miles se sorprendido 

\- SUELTALO 

Y Gluskin cayó

-¿que?- Gluskin alzo su rostro , mirando al variante asqueroso que intentó matar , y se horrorizo al observar el rostro de su darling 

-"intento matarte" - pronuncio Miles -"es una amenaza"

-NOOOO –lo abrazo con fuerza al novio y miro con odio a Miles- TENDRÁS QUE MATAME PRIMERO A MI ANTES INTENTES ALGO CON EDDIE NUBE ASQUEROSA

Miles aun no podía creer como aquel humano se atrevía a hablarle asi , en serio esa chica era una suicida

-Cariño- correspondió el abrazo, se encontraba temblando y llorando

Por fin la encontraba, se alivio al tenerla con vida entre sus brazos- Te extrañe tanto - lloraba arrepentido, !!casi la mataba!! y solo pensar que casi perdería todo hizo que su cuerpo temblase más

\- no sabes por cuanto te estuve buscando

-Eddie- dijo al sentir que su amado estaba en ese estado -No llores amor- sonrio – estoy aqui

Y lo beso , sintiendo las lagrimas de su querido 

Miles tan solo veía la escena , en serio ella era la novia , Waylon no estaba bromeando

Aun estando calva, con heridas, sangre en sus ropas ... al costado de Eddie, Waylon parecía una chica 

\----------------


	19. Tú y yo

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN 

Cuanto había anhelado los labios de su novio, sus brazos y su presencia .Sentía que los años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo tenia tan cerca ..¿cuál era la razón de su separación?

Y luego Raylin recordó

-NOOOO-grito mientras lo empujaba –TUU.... ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR- lo miraba con odio-ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATARME POR ESA ZORRA

Eddie se encontraba sorprendido - !Yo nunca haría eso!

-Claro que si Gluskin- dijo mientras se paraba- si no fuese porque la defendiste -señalo el brazo del novio vendado- la zorra hubiese muerto

-¿Que es lo que dices?, te defendí de la puta...! QUERÍA ATACARTE !

\- ¿QUE DICES? ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE CASARTE CON ELLA , TRAIDOR -empezó a llorar-DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI Y TODO LO QUE ME PROMETISTE... TU PREFERISTE A DENNIS 

-Claro que no- se paro con dificultad- estuve recitando mis votos cuando la puta entro con un cuchillo , Darling

-YO ERA ESA PUTA 

-¿Qué? 

-ESTUVISTE POR CASARTE CON DENNIS

Miles veía la escena confundido, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, Raylin estaba gritando y el novio parecía nervioso... "esta chica da miedo" pensó

.

.

.

\--------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

-¿quien te hizo esto cariño?- dijo mientras rozaba su calva y secaba sus lagrimas

-Fue ella..

-DENNIS!! – dijo con furia- ESA PERRA, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLOS

-Debia haberte escuchado amor, casi te pierdo- lo abrazó

Después de una larga discusión, ambos entendieron que todo lo que ellos creía era solo parte de una confusión.

-vamos a casa Darling, nuestra boda nos espera- la tomó de la mano

-Si- asintió con alegría

-"No"- se escucho una voz

\- ¿no? ¿ quien dijo eso? -preguntó Eddie, y recordó a la persona rodeada de niebla

-"No puede llevarte a Waylon" "el mundo debe saber la verdad y el es el único que lo hará"- se oía enojado

-Ya te he dicho que estas confundiéndome con otra persona- replico Raylin- mi nombre es Raylin Park y soy mujer, ahora mi novio y yo iremos a nuestro nido de amor

La novia jalo al pelinegro hasta la puerta

\- "Noo!!!"

La niebla rodeó la habitación , cerrando la puerta

\- "No te llevaras a Waylon"- pronuncio enojado

-Quédate atrás querida- Eddie amenazaba con el cuchillo a Miles - es peligroso

-"Crees que podrás matarme ja "- bufo -" soy el Walrider "- acerco su rostro al rostro del novio - "ya estoy muerto"

-¿El Walrider? - tembló Eddie , el padre Martín había estado comentando sobre aquella criatura ,pero debía calmarse por su darling

Miles volteo su rostro y observo a los ojos verde de Raylin

-"Waylon despierta " necesitamos irnos " 

-Te he dicho que soy Raylin !!

Miles debía hacer que Waylon se despertara 

-"Si , lo se... pero necesito a Waylon ahora" "Waylon despierta" 

Se esta impacientando ¿ por qué el rubio no despertaba como hacia un rato? no comprendía

Razono un poco, ¿que era lo que impedía que el rubio se levante? y vio la respuesta 

-" Debes irte " - le advirtió el walrider a Eddie mientras abria la puerta - "antes de que te mate"

-Me iré pero llevare a mi novia conmigo

-Waylon se queda

-Raylin se va 

.

.

.

\--------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAYLIN

-¿Por que no quieres que me vaya nube asquerosa ? ¿que te hice?- Raylin se desespero, quería volver pronto a su hogar y arreglar las cosas con su novio

-"Deseo a Waylon, el mundo debe de ver grabación de este mugroso lugar" 

¿grabación?¿de que hablaba?, entonces Raylin miro en una de las esquinas, sobre una silla , una cámara .

Caminó hasta ella y la sostuvo entre sus manos -Hablas de la grabación que se encuentra en esta cámara? 

-"Si""Con eso, destruiremos a Murkoff"

\- Entonces...Si este es el causante de que no me dejes ir, entonces yo...

La ojos verde arrojo la cámara con fuerza al suelo, para luego pisotearla reiteradas veces

-"QUE HICISTE"- gritó el Walrider al ver el objeto destruido

-Ahora que ya no hay nada que mostrar, nos iremos a casa

-"ESTAS LOCA MUJER"- tenía que tranquilizarse o su enojo despertaría al walrider , asi que empezó a calmarse , no debía preocuparse, había después de todo otra cámara; la suya, tan solo tendria que recordar en donde estaba y traerla para que Waylon lo llevase al exterior

Miles se acercó a la puerta y dijo- "Se quedarán aquí hasta que yo vuelva, y es una orden si no quieres ver tu novio muerto, Raylin"

Cerró la puerta , trancándola con objeto que habían alrededor , dejando a la pareja encerrada en aquella habitación

.

.

.

\--------------------------

Después de que Eddie rompiese la puerta - haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del walrider-los novios caminaron por horas buscando la salida de ese territorio

\- ¿Que pasa a este maldito lugar?

-Cariño, esa boca

-Lo lamento- se avergonzó- eso solo que ...este lugar me pone de los nervios ,llevamos horas caminando 

-Y yo no recuerdo como llegue aquí realmente.. en mi cabeza solo pensaba que debía encontrarte Darling

-Eddie...- lo miro con amor tomando su mano y entrelazándola, Raylin aun no entendía como ese hombre maravilloso era su pareja -Besame cariño

-Lo que tu me pidas Darling

Los besos de los novios siempre habían sido suaves y muy tímidos, ya que Eddie temía que su futura esposa tan pulcra y santa lo tomara como un hombre mas en el mundo ; él no debía mostrar esos bajos instintos que le hacia sentir su amada 

La novia sabia que no era un buen lugar para ponerse "cariñosos" pero perder a su novio en aquel lapsus de tiempo, le pareció una eternidad...¿Y si lo perdía nuevamente? nunca habría sentido que era ser sostenida por los enorme brazos de su querido

-Lo siento Eddie- murmuro Raylin cuando Gluskin paro el beso

-¿por que querida?

-Por esto - Raylin se abalanzo sobre el novio rodeando sus brazos a su cuello, besándolo de forma apasionada, adentrando su lengua en cavidad de su futuro esposo; quería más de él, la estúpida de Dennis aunque fuese una mujer completa no le ganaría !Eddie era suyo!

-Ahh- Raylin intento recuperar el aliento- Eddie...ahh.. quiero que me toques..

-Cariño...- resistía a la tentación- ahh...aun no estamos casados

-Por favor.. solo un poco - tomo la mano del novio , y la poso en su pecho -por favor

-Darling- a la mierda con su resistencia, si su amada quería ser abrazada por sus brazos, él no negaría su petición

Tomo el cuerpo de Raylin desde sus muslos, y apretándolos fuertemente hizo que la novia rodease sus piernas a su cintura- Sostente de mi, Darling- le susurro al oído y ella solo asintió

Gluskin acaricio de manera circular, los pezones de su amada, que se encontraban escondidos sobre aquel horrible enterizo -Ahh 

Sus pechos pequeños, completamente planos, por alguna razón no le causo repugnancia al novio como en anteriores ocaciones con las anteriores zorras; ahora parecían ser perfectos tan solo por el hecho de pertenecer al cuerpo maravilloso de su darling.

Poso su boca en el cuello de su amada, mordiéndolo sin hacerle mucho daño- Eres una pequeña descara cariño- susurro

\- ¿Ya no te gusto por ser descarada? -pregunto mientras una pequeña lagrima caía 

El pelonegro al ver esto, beso la lagrima y dijo- Claro que no Darling, yo te amo- y la beso

.

.

.

\--------------------------


	20. Boda

Los bellos sonidos de los labios de su querida, empezaban a volverlo una bestia 

Y empujándola suavemente hasta la pared, empezó a bajar la cremallera del enterizo que usaba su prometida

Abrió sus ojos para observar las expresiones de su amada pero vio su reflejo- ¿que?-dijo confundido

-¿que pasa Eddie?- el novio se había detenido 

-Un espejo - bajo a Raylin ,la cual no lo dejaba de rodear sus brazos en su cuello

-¿que hace un espejo aqui?- se pregunto confundida

Razono por un breve momento

-Son espejos- y comprendió soltando al novio- ellos reflejan las paredes

Retrocedió unos pasos y observo aquella ilusión que los espejos hacían que era reflejar las paredes cercanas y parecer que era un callejón sin salida

Gluskin movio el espejo a un lado y encontró una puerta

Al abrirla, observo que era un pasillo bastante familiar- mira darling, la salida- sonrió - ahora podremos volver a casa

.

.

.

\--------------------------

Caminaron avergonzados gran parte del camino, !casi lo hacían antes del matrimonio¡

Los pasillos que caminaron, Raylin se sorprendió al ver que estaban repleto de cuerpos sin vida de múltiples variantes que parecían haber sido cruelmente asesinados .Al principio se alarmo un poco , pero al ver a Eddie sentia un gran alivio.

La novia quería romper el silencio tan incomodo que embargaba el ambiente, y pensando de que pudieran hablar, recordó algo que la tenia inquieta

-Eddie..-pronuncio con duda, no estaba segura si preguntarle aquello a su novio, pero muy pronto serian esposos y no deseaba vivir en una mentira

-Dime cariño...- Gluskin evito voltear para verla, su cara se encontraba totalmente roja

-¿Por que no me contaste sobre ella?

...silencio...

-Lo siento Darling,- sus palabras cayeron de forma dura en los oídos de la rubia- realmente no quería que supieras esa parte de mi vida que deseo olvidar

-¿Me dirás que tuviste con ella?... y ¿por que aun sigue viva?

-No puedo decirte eso cariño -paro en seco- prometí no hacerlo

-¿Lo prometiste a Dennis?- su voz sonaba dolida

-En serio Raylin- empezó nuevamente a caminar- no quiero hablar de esto

-SE LO PROMETISTE A LA ZORRA ,GLUSKIN -grito, necesitaba respuestas ya!

-ESO QUE IMPORTA AHORA!!- grito enojado

Su respuesta rompió el corazón de las ojos verdes, al entender que esas palabras quería decir que se lo había prometido

-¿Aun sientes algo por Dennis?

Al oír esto ,Eddie volteo rápidamente

-NO!! CLARO QUE NO -la tomo del rostro- juro que no siento nada mas que desprecio de esa zorra

Raylin intentaba analizar los ojos de su pareja, buscando alguna pista de que este mentía

-¿por qué debo creerte?- su mirada era totalmente fría

El pelonegro nunca había visto aquella mirada de su amada

-Darling... - se alarmo- juro que eres la única que amo 

Raylin debia ser firme ante Gluskin, tenia que tener respuestas, pero aquella expresión que hacia su amado de desesperación y tristeza , la ablando

-En verdad puedo creer en estas palabras - su mirada volvió a ser la misma, tan dulce y tierna como ella realmente era

-Claro que si -la abrazo - mataría a quien sea por ti darling

-Y yo moriría por ti Eddie -correspondió el abrazo

.

.

.

\--------------------------

Al entrar al territorio del novio

Este se dio cuenta de que Dennis había escapado de la mesa de operaciones

-Maldita...- murmuro

-¿pasa algo ?- pregunto Raylin mientras sostenía la mano de Eddie

-No es nada cariño- le sonrió

Sabia perfectamente que Dennis era demasiado cobarde como para seguir en el territorio sabiendo que Gluskin estaba muy enojado

\- Ahora debemos planear la boda amor - sonrió sonrojada la rubia

-si-asintio

.

.

.

\-------------------------- 

Esta vez la boda se realizaría si o si

Ambos decidieron no separarse hasta que estuviesen casados, por ello con un poco de vergüenza, empezaron a cambiarse en la misma habitación- evitando verse el uno a otro

Al terminal de vestirse con la mejor ropa que tuviesen, tomaron sus manos y sin dirigirse aun la mirada, se dirigieron a la capilla

Cuando estuvieron ya frente al altar, los novios se voltearon y sus ojos se encontraron

-Raylin- su mirada se torno triste- lamento que esta no fuese la boda que te prometí-la miro de arriba abajo. El vestido que usaba era uno los primeros vestidos que Eddie le confecciono de color amarillo , ya muy viejo y desgatado, pero sin duda el favorito de su amada – ni el vestido que tanto te dije..

-Cariño- poso su mano el rostro del novio, el cual llevaba el típico traje que utilizaba casi diariamente – esta es la boda perfecta solo por el hecho que estas junto a mi

La afirmación hizo sonreír al novio, ella tenia razón

Frente al altar ambos pronunciaron sus votos , los cuales fueron algo espontáneos y no planeado como la ultima vez

Al finalizar la ceremonia , y al darse cuenta que se habían perdido los anillos,intercambiaron un pequeño beso

Y aunque no hubiese alguna persona alrededor , Raylin puedo escuchar -como si fuese un recuerdo-, una multitud aplaudir y silbar a su alrededor lo cual la hacia feliz

.

.

.

\-------------------------- 

Los ahora esposos tomaron sus manos y caminaron a lo que seguía después de su matrimonio 

Se miraron a los ojos con felicidad sabiendo lo que pasaría...

La luna de miel se debía posponer ...

.

.

.

\-------------------------- 

Guiada por su esposo, entraron a una habitación 

-Wau ...- se deslumbro la novia- ¿cuando fue que tu ..

-Antes de todo lo ocurrido- la interrumpió- arregle nuestro cuarto matrimonial antes de que todo pasara

-Es tan bello

 

-Traeré las cosas cariño, grita si alguien viene-poso un beso en su frente

-Si-asintió

Raylin Gluskin miro a su alrededor, Eddie se había hecho un grandioso trabajo ,aquella habitación estaba totalmente limpia, la cama tenia frazadas con un bordados muy hermoso, el armario parecía recién pintado y la ventana con una vista a la parte trasera del manicomio, donde estaba segura que observaría por horas las hermosas flores y el amanecer

Parecía un sueño todo aquello, hasta que recordó que antes de iniciar su fabulosa vida de casados, tenían que operarla

Un poco temblorosa se convencía que lo que iba a su suceder era por el bien de su familia, por ello debía resistir

Empezó a desnudarse riendo al pensar que expresión tendría Eddie al verla así, se llevaría una gran sorpresa .

.

.

.

\-------------------------- 

 

-Darling –dijo Eddie al entrar a la habitación con una charola llena de utensilio

La miro junto a la cama envuelta por una fachada blanca ,de la cabeza a los pies

-Darling?

La rubia giro su rostro dándole la espalda al pelo negro, estaba totalmente roja , seria la primera vez que su ahora esposo la veía desnuda

Cuanto había insistido Eddie en operarla las primeras semanas de haberse conocido, ella se negaba rotundamente ,era una señorita que decía que solamente su esposo seria la persona que le mostrara y entregaría su pureza

Que vergüenza, y si cuando Gluskin la viera le causaba asco, le rompería el corazón, ella no era para nada una mujer.

Aun recordaba que justo antes de encontrar a su novio, ella estaba siendo preparada para la operación de reconstrucción de cuerpo, si tan solo los internos no hubiesen hecho el motín en este momento seria toda una mujer, con vagina y grandes senos

Raylin volteo su cuerpo y con timidez dejo caer la frazada, todo esto frente a los ojos de Gluskin

Eddie quedo impactado ,tanto así que casi se le cae la charola

Sonrojado, no podía expulsar alguna palabra, su esposa parecía una pequeña muñequita viviente, tan adorable y linda. 

Su ahora esposa, llevaba un baby doll color blanco (el cual el novio creo y escondió por temor que Raylin lo viera como un descarado) , sin creer que le quedaría a la perfección a su mujer

La ropa hacia que los pezones al igual que la pequeña truza que llevaba se asomaran ante él

Raylin tenia los ojos mirando en otra dirección, totalmente roja, esperando que su esposo digiera algo...pero no lo hizo

-E..Eddi...Eddie, di algo por favor- pronuncio con nerviosismo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿no me queda bien?

-¿que? – se veía hermosa, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho más pequeño

-Rayos- dijo con molestia, tomando nuevamente la frazada del suelo y tapándose- no debía hacer esto- se arrepintió-no debí haberlo hecho lo siento -la lagrimas querían salir

El ojos azules dejo la charola sobre la cama y tomo el brazo de su esposa –Espera- la detuvo al ver que su esposa salía del cuarto

-Lo siento Eddie, creí que seria una buena idea

-Cariño,¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

-Lo encontré en uno de tus cajones- sonrió – era tan bonito que no resistí en probármelo, pese que se vería un poco sexy en él, parezco estúpida ¿ verdad?

El novio saco la frazada con rudeza para luego tomar el cuerpo de Raylin, cargarlo y posarlo en la cama

La novia estaba un poco sorprendida, su esposo estaba enojado

 

.

.

.

\--------------------------


	21. Aceptar

La novia estaba un poco sorprendida, su esposo estaba enojado

-Eddie-susurro, al sentirlo encima de ella

-NO ERES ESTÚPIDA- gritó- es como si dijeras que mi esposa es estúpida y que tome una mala decisión

La expresión que tenia su esposo le pareció tan tierna en ese momento

-jejeje- una risa suave salio de sus labios- cariño...- rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo- dices las palabras más hermosas

-No vuelvas a menospreciar a mi esposa

-Ya nunca lo haré- rió

Gluskin suspiró levantándose 

\- ¿Ya es hora de volverme perfecta amor? 

-Claro que si 

Tomó la charola de la cama y la puso sobre la mesita de noche para que no estorbara.

Raylin extendió sus extremidades ,mientras el novio la ataba a la cama

-Me dices si las estoy apretando fuerte cariño 

-No, esta bien no duele 

Luego de ser atada, Eddie admiró a su esposa inofensiva en la cama

Cuanto había practicado para este momento, después de meses convirtiendo en zorras malagradecidas en mujer hermosas y perfectas, que solo preferirían morir y desangrarse en el proceso; había llegado el momento en su verdadera alma gemela soportaría el dolor para formar una familia

-Darling...- el novio acercó un frasquito al rostro de su amada

-¿que pasa?- preguntó extrañada por el singular objeto

-Esto te hará dormir por unas cuantas horas querida, así que cierra los ojos

-No me eches eso Eddie- negó con la cabeza

-¿qué?

-No quiero estar dormida, quiero sentir el proceso de convertirme en una mujer de verdad 

-¿estas segura ?

-Si-asintió - debo acostumbrarme a este dolor, después de todo algún día daré luz a nuestros bellos hijos amor ; será maravilloso lo sé... el territorio está repleto de niños corriendo y jugando ¿te lo imaginas? - sonreía encantada- tendremos una gran familia Eddie 

-Darling...- el novio sonreía de oreja a oreja ante las palabras de sus esposa - claro que tendremos una gran familia, y para ello empezaré a poner manos a la obra

.  
.

.

\--------------------------------------------------------

El babydoll que llevaba Park, constaba de 3 piezas; el camisón, el short y una trusa

-Creo que debí quitarme esta hermosa creación antes de que me ataras

-No te preocupes Darling- tomo un par de tijeras y empezó a cortar el short- te haré uno más bello, digno de una verdadera dama

La delicadeza y gentileza que los roces de las manos de su esposo le otorgaba, hizo estremecer a la rubia, era tan vergonzoso saber que su marido la estaba desnudando poco a poco

Sentía caricias recorrer desde pantorrilla a sus muslos ,que subían y bajan con suavidad hasta llegar al punto de rozar su vulgaridad

-Tienes una piel hermosa Darling

Raylin deseaba cerrar su boca con las manos, pequeños gemidos se estaban acumulado en su garganta que querían salir 

\- Y un cuerpo maravilloso

El novio se extraño al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de Raylin, tan solo la sentía temblar y retorcer en aquella cama

Miro a su esposa detenidamente

Tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente , el ceño fruncido y mordiendo sus labios ;parecía que estuviese sufriendo y sintiéndose muy incomoda

¿Acaso era por su tacto?¿era tan desagradable para que su esposa haga esa expresión?

Dejo de tocarla arrepentido, observando como su darling se retorcía ante sus ojos

No entendía , ella había estado tan prendida anteriormente,¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?, ¿era quizás porque esta vez tocaba directamente su piel?

Imposible!!!... ella no era como las otras zorras ¿verdad?, ella en realidad no se estaba arrepintiendo¿verdad?

-Lo siento- escucho casi en un susurro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo el novio, con una expresión de tristeza y enojo; seguramente si era una puta; que ahora luego de casados se arrepentía de su decisión

-Lo siento Eddie- una lágrima se asomó

Y cuando estaba dispuesto a gritarle lo zorra y malagradecida que era

Gluskin entendió

Su amada no estaba rechazándolo... su miembro estaba semierecto

Lo observo atentamente atraves del camisón casi transparente, como aquello se asomaba un poco fuera de la trusa, y a su querida intentando taparlo con sus piernas sin mucho éxito por estar atada

-No lo mires por favor- el rostro de su Raylin sonrojado – sé que debe de ser asqueroso para ti

.

.

 

.

 

\---------------------------

" OH DIOS OH DIOS" se repetía la novia en su cabeza, esa cosa se estaba parando otra vez, y Eddie se dio cuenta!!! 

¿que podía hacer?, lo más seguro era que la dejara y buscara a una nueva esposa , ¿y si rogaba? 

"Maldición" todo lo que había hecho por él se desmorono tan solo por una simple reacción involuntaria- para ella- de su cuerpo

Depronto sintió que la vulgaridad era tocada, y se horrorizo al ver la mano del pelinegro sobre ella

-¿QUE HAC....- sin terminar la pregunta, Eddie plantó un beso en los labios de su esposa -Eddie...

Sin decir palabras, el novio desató a su amada , quedado los dos sentados sobre la cama, observándose con detenimiento, sonrojados y con respiración agitada

La temperatura empezó a subir en la habitación de los esposos y se ponía mas caliente conforme pasaban los segundos

-¿quieres hacer esto cariño? – su madre una vez le había aconsejado, que era un gran gesto no forzar a su esposa en su primera vez

Raylin quería llorar, asombrada ante las palabras, no veía una gota de asco en el rostro de sus esposo, él la estaba aceptando aun con la deformación.

Se abalanzo y lo beso- estuve esperando este momento toda mi vida Gluskin- sonrió

.

.

.

\--------------------------------

Tímidamente la novia desabotonaba el chaleco de Eddie , siendo observada por la mirada penetrante de su esposo 

Luego siguió con la camisa y la corbata, dejando a la vista el pecho desnudo de Gluskin

Parecía una escultura griega , con una musculatura bien formada debido a las persecuciones que realizaba su amado, pero notó algo más , con tristeza rozó su mano en la enorme cicatriz que se extendía en todo su lado derecho ¿quien era el causante de tan atroz herida?¿ quien le había causado tanto dolor a su esposo?. Y aún con esa cicatriz, Raylin se sintió tentada a besar su pecho

Era como si tratara de aliviar de alguna manera el daño físico que le habían causado, como si esa cicatriz fue hecha para ser consolada con las caricias de la rubia

Pequeños besos fueron posados alrededor del cuerpo Eddie, mientras que sus manos se abrían paso curioseando su amplia espalda 

Como deseaba a ese hombre, y pensó si realmente era egoísta quererlo solo para ella

Eddie no sabia que hacer, su esposa le otorgaba nuevas sensaciones

Ser tocado de esa manera le recordó a su infancia... pero por alguna razón, no estaba sintiendo esa ira acumulada desde sus adentros

Su padre y su tío le hicieron daño mucho cuando era pequeño, pero los roces de su amada no le causaba repugnancia

-Darling... -le susurro al oído, secándola con habilidad y rapidez el camisón blanco, dejándola solo con la trusa puesta

Empujo a la novia sobre la cama, mientras apagaba la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, quedando encima de ella

Tan delgada y hermosa ,una verdadera obra de arte ...

La luz se asomada sutilmente desde las cortinas de su ventana

Los ojos de su esposo brillaban hermosamente en la oscuridad 

Deseó a Dios que por favor no pudiese verla por completo lo avergonzada que se encontraba en ese momento

-Deseo tocarte darling- aquella voz era diferente, un poco mas gruesa y seductora de la habitual

-Y yo quiero que me toques Eddie

.

.

.

\--------------------------------


	22. Momento

-Ah ah...

Las manos de Gluskin recorría su pecho, apretando suavemente sus pezones , lamiendo y marcando lo que él reclamaba como suyo

-Cariño... quiero escucharte gemir, hazlo para tu esposo

-Eddie... 

Bajo la pequeña truza de su amada con delicadeza, revelando el endurecido pene de su esposa

-No es justo..- susurró la novia avergonzada

-¿Por qué lo dice, Darling?

Raylin se sentó automáticamente, tanto enojada

-Soy la única que está desnuda

El novio sonrió ante la afirmación y empezó a sacarse el pantalón de vestir

La novia esta sorprendida, al ver un bulto entre su boxer

-Eres un poco descarada al querer ver querida

 

La novia tomó el miembro de su esposo con ambas manos

Subiendo y bajando, lento y rápido

No recordaba porque lo hacía, pero parecía que su esposo lo estaba disfrutando...

Era excitante el panorama del rostro de su amado, y el calor se estaba apoderando de ella

Con timidez y determinación, pronunció - Si tú quieres...yo podría...- oh Dios, que vergüenza

Lentamente agacho su rostro a la altura del pene de Eddie, y con duda, se atrevió primero a lamerlo, disfrutando de la longitud de su marido

Lamidas y besos

Sonriendo al sentir que unos escalofríos por parte de su esposo los cuales, le confirmaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

-Darling... no tienes por qué hacerlo

La novia analizó las palabras, aquello significaba que no la rechazaba ¿verdad?

Así que empezó a meter el miembro en su boca, despacio...

Hasta que se dio cuenta que el tamaño era demasiado para su cavidad

Así que solo, succionaba, subiendo y bajando su rostro, complaciendo los bajos instintos de Eddie; hasta donde su boca y garganta le permitieran

Y deleitándose con los suspiros de su esposo

"Increíble"-pensó, al verlo gemir y suspirar ante ella

.

.

\--------------------------------

 

Eran exquisitas las atenciones que le brindaba su esposa

Pero el novio supo que era momento de parar, al sentir como su líquido comenzaba a salir

-Querida- tomó su cabeza, alejándola de su miembro

Ella era una mujer muy descarada y seductora, aquellos ojos llenos de fuego y deseo, pidiendo más de su cuerpo, lo volvieron loco...

-Es hora de sentirnos bien los dos, Darling- la empujo a la cama

Las caricias hacia la novia no se hicieron esperar

Siendo estimulada en sus pezones y pene

-Ahh...

-¿te gusta?

-Si- asintió

-Quiero ser uno contigo, Darling

El novio posó su pene en la entrada de su esposa, deleitándose con el rostro de su bella mujer gimiendo bajo él

Y cuando empezó a entrar, un grito lo alteró

-AHHH DUELE

-Claro que duele cariño... es tu primera vez

-Noo, no quiero Eddie...Tengo miedo- patadas suaves le proporcionaba la novia a su pecho, no quería hacerle daño aunque si alejarlo de ella

-Vamos Raylin, no es momento de arrepentirse – entrando aún más a ella

-No...en serio Eddie, duele

-Solo relájate

"No puedo hacerlo" –pensó- "Duele mucho" "tengo miedo"

 

Mientras todo se volvía oscuro

 

.

.

\--------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON

Su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso, sudoroso y muy caliente

Un dolor en su parte baja hizo que divisara de donde venía

Alarmándose al ver a Gluskin, metiendo su verga en él

-NOOO!!! - Rápidamente, pateo al novio con todas sus fuerzas- ALEJATE ¡!! – y el sonido de su caída resonó en la habitación

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? No debía entrar en pánico....

Pero la única respuesta que encontraba era... ¡que estaba teniendo sexo con Eddie Gluskin!! El psicópata!!!

Quien estaba a punto de penetrar su ano

¿Hacia cuando la perra de Raylin hacia esto con su cuerpo?

Tan solo de pensarlo le produjo nauseas

Se miró desnudo, marcado por chupetones y mordidas, sudoroso y con el pene totalmente erecto

Y luego al novio, quien se levantaba del suelo enojado

Waylon se paró rápidamente de la cama, pasando a lado del novio y corriendo hasta puerta

-Espera- el pelinegro tomo su brazo

-DEJAME- gritaba desesperado

Eddie acorraló a su esposa en una de las esquinas de la habitación, mirándola de manera comprensiva como ella temblaba con la cabeza agacha, ante él

Con su pene aún erecto y excitado, junto sus frentes para tranquilizarla, tenía que calmarla o no podría llenarla de él - Cariño...- susurró- sé que estas asustada por tu primera vez, pero te juro que no haría algo que te haga daño

Dándole pequeños besos en su rostro y hombros siguió intentándolo, pero su querida no dejaba de temblar

Eddie suspiró

-Entonces por el momento solo haremos esto

Tomó ambos miembros, juntándolos con firmeza entre sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarlos

-¿te gusta, amor?

-Ahh..ahh –Waylon no dejaba de gemir ante la magnífica sensación que recorría su cuerpo

Se sentía tan bien ser tocado después de tanto tiempo, su corazón latía a mil por horas, y no sabía si era por el miedo al tener a su captor realizándole cosas obscenas o por el hecho que escuchaba los pensamientos de Raylin murmurándole la cabeza , haciéndole entender los sentimientos que tenía hacia Eddie

Con nervios se atrevió a observar a Gluskin, luego de escuchar pequeños suspiros en su oído, se veía tan sexy y varonil

-Te amo Darling- le sonrió, al descubrir que su mujer lo miraban tan intensamente, para luego besarla al momento en que ambos eyaculaban

-"Yo también te amo"

Se pronunció, sin saber si era solo un mero pensamiento del rubio o palabras de amor dichas en el momento más íntimo de los amantes

.

.

 

.

\------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE 

Despertó sintiéndose un poco al borde y al girar su cuerpo cayó de la cama

Un poco aturdido y mareado se paró molesto, ¿cómo demonios había pasado esto?

Pero fue poco su enojo, al ver con diversión como su esposa se adueñó de más de la mitad de la cama, dejando un pequeño espacio para el enorme cuerpo que poseía

-Maldición- murmuró con sonriendo, Raylin lo tenía muy loco

¿Cuándo había soportado este tipo de comportamientos a las zorras? NUNCA, ellas ya hubiesen recibido una gran golpiza por los actos pocos femeninos

¿Cómo era que su esposa realizaba esas cosas y lo veía muy tierno '

La pose en la que se encontraba, era muy sugerente a su vista

Dormía con las extremidades estiradas, como si estuviera atada imaginariamente a las patas de la cama

Había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos antes de conocerla, pero sin duda alguna, ella era la única que le causaba reacciones a su amigo

Tapó con la frazada, la desnudez de su amada, avergonzado de los pensamientos impuros que pasaban por su cabeza

Era su esposa y por ello contaba con el derecho de poseerla en el momento que él quisiera, aunque –pensó- sería mucho mejor disfrutar aquel acto cuando estuvieses despierta

Buscó sus prendas en la habitación y recogiendo sus pantalones del suelo, recordó la noche anterior- había sido una locura para él

Y aunque su primer intento no finalizó, sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para seguir intentándolo...

.

.

.

 

\------------------------------ 

 

-Despierta señora Gluskin- le dio un pequeño beso- ya amaneció

-Solo un poco más Eddie...- murmuró

-Traje el desayuno- posó la charola en la mesa de noche

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos con pereza –Oh querido...lo siento - se apenó, sentándose en la cama- debía de ser yo quien lo hiciera para ti

-No te preocupes Darling- sonrió sentándose junto a ella- aún tenemos toda una vida para que me prepares tus delicioso desayunos

-Eddie- sonrió sonrojándose, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo- Te amo...- cerro los ojos, para disfrutar del aroma de su hombre recién duchado

Mentiría si decía que olía a rosas o a jabón, ya que los novios no contaban con utensilios de aseo –a excepción de la pasta dental que encontraron en uno de sus recorridos- pero aun así Gluskin tenía un aroma tan delicioso

Mientras lo disfrutaba, sintió una brisa que le causó escalofríos

Abrió los ojos, observando su desnudez-¿qué?- y recordó...

-Ahhh- un pequeño grito salió de sus labios

He inmediatamente se tapó el pecho con las sábanas

-jajaja- no pudo contener la risa ante la acción-Darling ¿Qué haces?

-Tú... -estaba sonrojada y enojada- yo...estaba desnuda y no dijiste nada!!

-Pero cariño- empezó a sacarle la sábana lentamente- ayer aprecie tu hermoso cuerpo por completo- sus pezones se asomaron, y Raylin intento taparse nuevamente, sin éxito – no tienes porque tener vergüenza en dejarle ver a tu esposo, tan bello panorama

-Eddie..-susurro, antes las caricias de su esposo en sus dos botones- el desayuno...

-Dejémoslo para más tarde Darling, ahora deseo probar algo más delicioso

.

.

.

...Y aquí inicia la vida de casados, del novio y la novia...

 

 

\--------------------------------------


	23. Nosotros

Su vida transcurría como siempre había sido, con la diferencia que esta vez ninguno de los dos se contendría de expresar los deseos y las ganas que se tenían 

Luego del almuerzo, la novia limpiaba su hogar, se duchaba y entraba al taller de su esposo, con la excusas de que le enseñara a cocer

Raylin era muy atrevida, le encantó sentir el calor del cuerpo que Eddie le entregó aquella noche

Sentándose en el regazo de su hombre, empezaba a coquetearlo batiendo sus largas pestañas y dándole pequeños besos en rostro, para luego besarlo con pasión e iniciar el acto de unir sus cuerpos, una y otra vez...Aunque no se atrevía a llegar al final ya que era sumamente doloroso

.

.

.

\--------------------------------------

Gluskin tenía que pensar en algo...

En el paso que iban, su esposa nunca quedaría preñada y su sueño de convertirse en padre contando con una gran familia solo quedaría en eso...un sueño

Sabia que Raylin era una mujer, y no por el hecho de que tuviera un pene colgando impedía que tuviese un niño , estaba seguro que tenia una útero donde albergar a su pequeño bebé

Quizás si hacia que la entrada fuese mas húmeda para que su semilla entrara con facilidad en su esposa ...pero ¿cómo? 

En una de sus búsquedas por comida y tela, encontró un frasco cuyo contenido algo pegajoso le podría servir como lubricante

Suspiró ...No podía creer que los recuerdos asqueroso de su niñez le iban a servir de algo en su estado actual

.

.

.

\--------------------------------------

-Cariño...- estaba sumamente excitado- quiero ser uno con usted

-No...Eddie...- gemía al sentir la mano de su esposo masturbándola- no va a entrar ahh

Tomó el pequeño frasco y esparció un poco del contenido en la entrada de su esposa

-¿Qué me hecha?

Usó un poco de la loción en sus manos -Esto se sentirá bien, darling- dijo al momento de incrustar uno de sus dedos en su entrada, despacio...metiéndolo , sacándolo y girándolo

-No... sácalo ahh, se siente raro- el dedo intruso de esposo, estaba tocando su interior

Ahora con la entrada un poco más amplia, metió el segundo dedo

-Eddie..ah.... no, por favor

-Es por tu bien amor- la besó para distraerla- por nuestra familia-Con su otra mano, comenzó a apretaba el pezón de Raylin, haciéndola gemir más

La novia no sabia que hacer, las grandes manos de su marido la volvían loca, era delicioso ser rozada y estimulada por tales gentiles manos

Su pene, sus pezones, cada parte de su cuerpo se

Un tercer dedo entro hábilmente en su entrada

-Creo que ya estás lista para mí- murmuró volteando a la rubia, contemplando su hermoso trasero 

-¿Qué haces Eddie?, es vergonzoso

Posó su miembro fuera de la entrada

-NOO...-grito Raylin- me va a doler..-entro en pánico

-Relájate... todo estará bien..

Metió su miembro erecto en la entrada lentamente, sintiendo con delicia como las paredes del cuerpo de su amada lo acogían con calidez

Raylin no sabia que hacer...

La virilidad del pelonegro estaba invadiéndola, "tan caliente" pensó

Apretó fuertemente las sábanas, su espalda por instintos se arqueaba ante este intruso

Gluskin entro completamente, disfrutando las múltiples sensaciones y esperando que su amada se acostumbrar ante ella. Empezó a moverse despacio, salía y entraba lento

-Ah...

"Delicioso"- se relamía los labios el novio- " mía""solo mía" - observando con lujuria y deleite su miembro dentro del interior de su amada, y ella sumergida en la sumisión total debajo de él

La sensación estaba quitándose el control

-Lo siento, cariño- susurró-Pensaba ser delicado contigo pero me vuelves loco, darling

Diciendo esto último, comenzaron las embestidas de una manera bastante rápidas y feroces

-AHHH ..ahhh .. ahh

Los jadeos de Raylin era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación 

Una electricidad se expandía en todo el cuerpo de la novia, el cual sin reproche, aceptaba el intruso con alegría

El novio volteó el cuerpo de su amada para observar su rostro 

-Ahhh

Y se detuvo...

Observando horrorizado al ver que esta parecía sufrir, y recordando su infancia rápidamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-él era como ellos-su tío y su padre- quienes por satisfacción propia lo violaron si considerar sus sentimientos

-Oh Dios- murmuró- lo siento

Sacando su miembro de su interior, ideando alguna manera de pedir perdón a su esposa,escuchó

-Nooo... más más Eddie... quiero más - movía su cadera

Confundido se dio cuenta que ella no sufría, mas bien estaba extasiada ante el amor

Sonriendo , Gluskin entró nuevamente en una estocada, ganado asi las exquisitas palabras y sonidos que emanaba Park

-Sii.., allí amor.. allí ahh ahh

-Grita mi nombre amor- besaba sus pezones

-Eddie ..Eddie...

-Di que eres mia Darling

-Soy tuya mi amor,toda tuya....

La pareja se rindió ante sus deseos carnales, con amor 

\- algo viene Eddie...siento que algo quiere salir dentro de mí 

-Juntos cariño... 

La rubia percibió cuando su miembro explotó sobre todo su pecho

Y sintiendo como la semilla de su novio se expandía por su interior, y su cuerpo aceptando el hermoso regalo de su esposo

.

.

.

\--------------------------------------

Tres días ya pasaron desde ese día en que fue su primera vez

Si la novia hubiera sabido que era tan maravilloso el hacer el amor, nunca se hubiera negado que su esposo, posara su verga dentro de ella

Ansiosa, rezaba quedar embarazada luego de las múltiples sesiones que habían tenido luego de esto

Eddie era todo un animal en la cama,-tanto asi, que las marcas del primer encuentro aun no se borraban- la estaba volviendo con tanto amor

.

.

.

\--------------------------------------

Las noches con su esposo, eran pacíficas cuando ambos estaban cansados después de sus labores...

-DÉJALA – escuchó un grito a lo lejos, creyendo que era un sueño, siguió durmiendo

Sentía que flotaba suavemente e intento acurrucarse en su hombre para que le proporcione calor, pero solo sintió un cuerpo enteramente frió

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba acurrucada a su novio- - AHHHHHHHHHHHH ....SUELTAME- gritó al ver que estaba siendo cargada de forma nupcial

-"Waylon ...despierta"

-MALDITA NUBE TU DENUEVO!!- gritó con molestia

-"Déjame hablar con Waylon"

-BÁJAME "!!! EDDIEEEEE

-"Me desobedeciste"- la niebla negra empezó a crecer- "te dije que no salieras""te lo dije" "te lo dije"- Miles repetía 

La novia estaba aterrada, aquella cosa negra crecía aun más y la estaba rodeanda

-"te lo dije" "te lo dije" - cada vez la niebla iba cortando su respiración

-NO... no respiro .. no respi..

Y fue hundida en la oscuridad

Upshur al ya no escuchar quejas, baja el rostro y notó a la novia pálida e inconsciente rodeada por la niebla negra

Miles se asusto, tenia que calmarse, la poso en el suelo- "maldición"

-Despierta Waylon, lo siento"- movia el cuerpo con desesperación - "despierta"

Miró como Park abría los ojos con dificultad y el tono de piel volvía a su cara 

-¿Qué paso?

-"Waylon lo siento, me sobrepase"- !casi lo mataba! 

-Ohh.. mi cabeza...- se sentó un tanto mareado

-"tenemos que irnos"

-Si-asintió, parándose con dificultad - pero ¿ qué pasó?¿y Eddie?

-"Esta muerto""debemos de irnos ya Park "

-¿QUÉ?- se asombró

-"Te contaré en el camino"- Waylon se posó al costado del walrider, y caminaron en silencio por unos segundos 

-"Encontré otra cámara... así que irás directo a las autoridades y ..."

Al ver que él rubio caminaba despacio, volteo 

Para ver como este corría de lado opuesto de donde se dirigían

-WAYLON!!! –gritó...

Raylin tan solo corría hasta su habitación - Eddie- lloraba ...- EDDIE ...,- ¿muerto?¿su esposo muerto? no podía ser verdad...¿o si?

.

.

.

\--------------------------------------


	24. El trato

-" WAYLON!!! "–gritaron a sus espaldas

Raylin tan solo corría hasta su habitación - Eddie- lloraba- EDDIE ...,- ¿muerto?¿su esposo muerto? no podía ser verdad...¿o si?

El pasillo donde se encontraba, era parte del territorio del novio; por ello en caso de que Miles hubiese matado a Eddie, ella aún tenía oportunidad de revivirlo ¿verdad?

Corrió y corrió ignorando los gritos de Walrider, sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir en su rostro

Cuando divisó la puerta de su dormitorio, la abrió desesperadamente, mirando a Eddie en el suelo junto con un charco de sangre y la boca ensangrentada

-EDDIE!!-gritó horrorizada

Lo tomó rápidamente del suelo, posando su cabeza en su regazo mientras le daba suaves toques en la mejilla

Estaba tan pálido 

-Vamos cariño...despierta- lloraba- ¿qué tienes?- empezó a revisar el cuerpo de Gluskin, notando que llevaba un gran herida en un lado del pecho, casi llegando al corazón- NOOO!!! cariño... despierta..vamos 

-"Debemos irnos"- se escuchó la voz desde la puerta- "ahora que Eddie ya no es un obstáculo, muéstrate Park"

-MALDITO!!! -lo miró con odio- ERES UNA MAL NACIDO

-"Te lo advertí, Raylin"- su voz se tornó oscura - "Te dije que lo mataría si salían de la habitación"

-Vamos mi amor- intentaba despertarlo- vuelve a mi ...- posó su rostro en el pecho de su esposo- no me dejes aquí sola...

Los hermosos latidos de su corazón, no lograba escucharlo; después de tantos días arrullándose con ellos, ahora solo era silencio

El llanto de la novia resonaba por todo el cuarto, tan desgarrador y profundo; pero mientras los minutos pasaban, se daba cuenta que sus súplicas y lamentos no traerían a Gluskin a la vida

Dejó el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo y caminó hasta la mesa de noche

-"¿que haces?"- preguntó Miles, mientras veía que la rubia sacaba algo a alli

Aún era de noche, la poca luz que entraba del pasadizo más la luz que llegaba de la ventana, no fueron suficiente para que Miles se dice cuenta lo que la novia tenía en las manos

-Espérame Eddie, ya voy contigo...- escuchó casi en un susurro Upshur

Mirando con asombro como aquel objeto afilado subía encima de su cabeza, tomando velocidad para llegar a su estómago

-"IDIOTA!!!"- gritó

Y con la ayuda de la energía del walrider, flotó rápidamente llegando a detener la acción en milésimas de segundos

Agarró el cuchillo y lo lanzó lejos de la novia, para luego tomarla de los brazos y alzarla del suelo

-"QUE INTENTABAS HACER"- la sacudió con rudeza

-DÉJAME MALDITA COSA!!! LO MATASTE !!! LO MATASTE - intentó safarse pero le era casi imposible moverse ante el agarre

-" Y PIENSAS MORIR POR ESO!!"

-él me esta esperando... déjame ir- pataleaba débilmente, su cuerpo y corazón estaban tan frágiles ante la idea que había perdido su todo

-"debemos mostrarle al mundo lo que pasó aquí... yo te necesi.."

\- Escúchame una cosa... - lo interrumpió, aunque su voz era casi un susurro- si me llevas al exterior, te prometo que seguiré intento suicidarme, así que por favor, bájame y déjame estar junto a él por última vez

-Entiendo- la soltó, haciendo que caiga bruscamente

La novia, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del novio, tomándolo con dulzura y empezándolo a mecer

-Ya cariño...sé que te sientes solo..pero muy pronto estaré contigo 

Observar la escena, hizo sentir culpable a Miles

Ella no era Waylon...sino una chica llamada Raylin, eternamente enamorada de su ahora difunto esposo, parecía tan...rota.

Aunque la culpa había sido del variante, él le pidió amablemente que entregase a Waylon en son de paz, más se resistió terriblemente hasta el punto de atacarlo y el walrider al sentir amenaza, para proteger a su nuevo anfitrión atacó sin piedad a Eddie, dándole tan solo un golpe certero que acabó con su vida en un instante

\- "Lo reviviré " - pronunció, pero ella lo ignoró por completo - "Lo puedo revivir si haces que aparezca Waylon"

-jejej- bufó bajito- JAJAJAJAJAJ- para luego reír a carcajadas volteando con ojos llenos de ira- TU MATASTE A MI MARIDO, Y AHORA ME DICES QUE PUEDES REVIVIRLO JA! 

-"Puedo revivirlo, pero prométeme que dejaras que hable con Waylon...aceptas el trato o ¿no ?"

El ambiente quedó en silencio, la novia no estaba dispuesta a responder aquella tan loca propuesta

...

Hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de su cariño, era arrebatado de sus manos

-¿QUE HACES?- gritó, ¿acaso quería esa cosa descuartizar lo único que quedaba del ser que tanto amó?

-"ACEPTAS O ¿NO?"

-Esta bien, pero solo...tráelo de vuelta- dijo con gran tristeza

Miles alzó a Eddie en los aires y lo envolvió con el humo negro

Al principio solo veía a su esposo inundándose en aquella sobra tan rara. Hasta que se impresionó al ver como aquella herida tan sangrante empezaba a cerrarse, mientras que las mejillas de su amado empezaban a mostrar color

" Está funcionando" -pensó asombrada, su esposo volvería a la vida con ella

Upshur dejó el cuerpo del novio sobre la cama, admirando con orgullo lo que había logrado; después de tantos meses practicando con animales muertos en el lugar, al fin lograba revivir a un ser humano

Menos mal que aquel golpe que le ocacionó a Gluskin, no perforó su corazón ya que en ese caso, nunca hubiera podido revivirlo

-¿Darling.?.- dijo el cuerpo en un murmullo casi inaudible

-EDDIE- sonrió, yendo a donde estaba su esposo, tomando su rostro con dulzura y sentándose cerca a él en la cama- estas vivo mi amor- lo abrazó- no vuelvas a dejarme así Eddie

-¿Qué pasó?, Solo recuerdo que algo negro atravesó mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza , y sentí mucho dolor- intentó reincorporarse sentándose, pero no pudo

-Oh mi amor - lo besó- ya no pienses en eso ahora, tan solo descansa - la sonrisa de la novia de hacia cada vez mas amplia, ESTABA VIVO, EDDIE VIVÍA

-"Es hora de que cumplas el trato Raylin"- la rubia se había olvidado que esa cosa aún seguí alli

-¿Quien hablo darling?- con dificultad el pelonegro logra divisar a su atacante- Tu... eres quien quiere llevarse a mi esposa lejos de mí- tomó el brazo de Raylin con fuerza- aléjate querida, él es muy peligroso- nuevamente intento pararse, siendo retinado por la exrubia

-No...- negó con la cabeza- esta vez yo me encargaré Eddie

Se paró de la cama y se encaminó hasta quedar frente a Miles con una mira desafiante

-No sé quien es Waylon- pronunció firmemente- pero hice un trato contigo, así que dime que debo hacer para que aparezca

.

.

.

\---------------------------------------------


	25. Discusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS ZUKULENTAS =B: Solo quería hacerles recordar de que Waylon esta cojo y calvo =v ... y nada más
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------

-No sé quien es Waylon- pronunció firmemente- pero hice un trato contigo, así que dime que debo hacer para que aparezca

-"Debes hacer que tu conciencia duerma..."

\- ¿Qué?¿cómo hago eso?

-"Primero cierra los ojos"

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó con cierta burla

-"Solo hazlo"

La novia miro a su esposo, quien no entendí la situación y la observaba confundido, para luego sonreirle y cerrar los ojos

-Y ahora que...

-"Ahora no pienses en nada, y solo envuélvete en la oscuridad, Raylin"

Raylin no entendía porque tenía que hacer todo eso para lograr algo que no existía...

¿quién mierda era ese tal Waylon? y ¿por qué la confundían con él?

Múltiples preguntas rondaban su cabeza...suspiró

Tenía a que calmarse y no pensar en nada...

Miró solo la oscuridad, y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón hasta que se sintió sumamente relajada

La conciencia de la rubia se apagó, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia el suelo

-Darling- gritó, al momento de intentar pararse para sostenerla pero solo ganó un gran dolor en donde había estado al herida

Miles en cambio, supuso lo que podía pasar, por ello antes de que cayera, ya la tenia entre sus brazos

-Cariño!!-gritaba Eddie, -¿Qué le hiciste puta?- pronuncio enojado

-"Cálmate"- miró de manera fría a Gluskin para luego susurrar en el oído del rubio-"Ahora ya puede despertar Waylon" 

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON

Abrió lo ojos lentamente, siendo un tacto frío en su cintura y divisando a Miles a poco centímetros de él- Miles...- murmuró

-Buenos días Waylon...- sonrió

-¿Qué paso?- empezó a mirar alrededor- ¿qué es este lugar? Dios me duele la cabeza- se sentía mareado

-"No te preocupes Park, todo esta bien ahora" 

Dejó que el ojos verdes se parara, teniendo cuidado de que no cayera por el mareo

-¿Cariño?- preguntó el novio dudoso al oír que su novia hablaba de una forma extraña

Park se sorprendió al oír la voz, tomando fuertemente de la casaca de Miles

-EDDIE!!- gritó alterado y recordando la ultima vez que lo miró - Miles, protegerme...el quiere...-tembló avergonzado recordando el tacto que el pelonegro le otorgó a su miembro

-¿Darling?, ¿que pasa mi amor?...-Con dificultad logró sentarse en la cama

-¡¡ALÉJATE MALDITO PERVERTIDO !!! !!NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!!!- gritó mientras se escondía detrás de walrider

-Darling que es lo que dices...-sonrió nervioso- es una broma ¿verdad?, acaso estas enojada por algo que hice...- estiró su mano- vamos ven aquí cariño.. y aléjate de esa puta 

Gluskin no sabia que hacer, su esposa parecía aterrerada por él, ocultándose detrás de esa cosa negra flotante, con aquellos ojos verdes abiertos llenos de terror

-"Tenemos que irnos"

-Si- asintió Park, sabiendo que estaría a salvo siempre y cuando Upshur estuviese a su lado

Waylon y Miles caminaron a la puerta lentamente

-¿Darling?-preguntó confundido, su esposa se estaba alejándose con esa puta, pero ¿por qué?, y por qué la llamó Waylon ¿que pasaba?- Cariño ¿a donde vas?...- estaban llegando a la puerta- ¿Raylin?- empezó a pararse, poniéndose en pie entorpecidamente, dio unos pequeños pasos - ¿Raylin?- y cayó por el dolor

"Eddie, necesito a Eddie"- escuchaba en su cabeza el rubio

-No!!!- gritó parando en seco

-"¿que pasa Park?"

"¿tu eres Waylon?, tengo que quedarme, mi esposo me necesita!!"

-CÁLLATE- empezó a golpearse la cabeza con su mano- sal de mi cabeza

-Darling...¿que pasa?- se paró nuevamente, en tanto Waylon caía arrodillado al suelo

El novio fue hasta él, siendo impedido por Miles- !!DÉJAME PASAR!!

-"No...es su pelea..no nuestra"

-¿De que hablas?

-"Mira"- señaló

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON Y RAYLIN 

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, la voz no dejaba de gritarle que debía quedarse

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando calmarse..pero fue imposible

Tenía que pensar en algo...

Y recordó vagamente las palabras que Dennis le había aconsejado... dudó por un momento si el plan que estaba en su cabeza podría realizarlo... pero no tenía opción

Respiró hondo, tenía que estar concentrado para lograrlo...hacer que Raylin y él se comunicaran por primera vez, hablando de manera simultanea

Presentía que Raylin ya se estaba apoderando del cuerpo, y la dejó, aunque esta vez, estaría consciente de ello

-¿Eddie?- murmuró Raylin, y observó a su esposo siendo sujetado por la nube asquerosa

-hola Raylin- pronunció Waylon

-¿Quien está alli?- preguntó Raylin enojada al sentir a una persona cerca de ella, miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie- muéstrate

-Mi nombre es Waylon Park

-¿Waylon?- su humor empeoró- MALDITO ¿dónde estás? sabes en cuantos problemas e tenido por tu culpa y nuestro parecido

-Quiero que dejes mi cuerpo, Raylin- dijo firmemente

-¿Tu cuerpo? ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confundida

-Estamos unidos en un solo cuerpo, es por eso que no puedes verme 

-¿y qué haces tú en mi cuerpo?

-Soy Waylon Park- respondió - y este es "Mi" cuerpo- enfatizó

-Claro que no- negó- tú..eres como una especie de demonio o fantasma que intenta poseerme ¿no es asi?, no lo permitiré

-¿De qué hablas?, eres tú la intrusa!! debes irte de mi cuerpo YA!! Debo salir de esta pesadilla y me lo estás impidiendo

-NO!!, es mi cuerpo escuchaste!!!

Ambos se encontraban enojados

-Pero eres mujer... explícame por qué tienes el cuerpo de un hombre- sonrió, sabia que ella no sabría que responder

-YO...yo...- tartamudeo- yo perdí la memoria, no recuerdo que me ocurrió, es por eso que estoy aquí 

-Por supuesto que no recuerdas...,y es porque no tienes pasado Raylin 

-CLARO QUE NO!!

-Claro que sí, antes de esta pesadilla era un hombre normal de 32 años felizmente casado con una maravillosa mujer llamada Lisa , tenemos dos hermosos hijos que me esperan en casa, estudie informática por 5 años en la universidad de Berkley, para luego trabajar en Murkoff hasta descubrir los horribles experimento que realizaban a sus pacientes, ves a ese chico- señaló a Miles- fue el periodista que llame para que viera el caso y pueda sacar a la luz, las atrocidades de Murkoff, pero como ves...ESTA MUERTO!!!, soy la única persona cuerda aquí que puede destruir a Murkoff.. entonces dime...¿quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Raylin Park y tengo...- pensó pero no recordaba su edad- nací un..., soy...- pensó y pensó pero no recordaba esas datos tan esenciales- yo....-quería llorar, después de tanto tiempo, no lograba recordar nada de su pasado...los doctores le habían dicho que si los recuperaría algún día..pero nada

Nerviosa, puedo ver de reojo a su esposo, preocupado y con su rostro de tristeza... había visto antes ese carita...la ponía cada vez que pensaba que lo abandonaría

NO!!!, ella le demostraría al infeliz de Waylon quien era

-Soy Raylin Park, me internaron en Murkoff cuando perdí la memoria en un accidente de carro, ellos me dijeron que mi novio también estaba internado y que luego de recordar el como debía comportarme como una dama y realizarme la operación para que me quitan la deformidad que tengo entre mis piernas, me llevarían con él; lamentablemente sucedió ese motín , estuve buscando a Eddie por todas partes hasta que lo encontré y me casé ; ahora estoy viviendo una hermosa vida de casada a su lado. No recordaré mi pasado, Waylon...pero no importa mientras tenga a Eddie a mi lado

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDDIE Y MILES

Upshur y Gluskin estaban sorprendidos-y él último muy confundido-, era realmente extraño lo que sucedida frente a ellos 

Ambas personalidades se encontraban discutiendo y era muy simple distinguirlas

Por alguna razón la voz de Raylin era un poco más suave y chillona, como si intentara imitar a una chica mientras que la verdadera voz de Waylon, era un poco gruesa y rasposa

Además, cada vez que Raylin hablaba, su mirada se dirigía al lado derecho y Waylon al lado izquierdo

Era sorprendente como las expresiones cambiaban rápidamente, al igual que las voces , ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder

...era un espectáculo impresionante ...

.

.

.

\------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WAYLON 

-AHHH..-gritó Waylon, la rubia no dejaba de quejarse -ya no te soporto...SOLO DUERME

He hizo que la consciencia de Raylin quedara dormida

Respiro agitadamente luego de eso, de cierta manera lo había dejado muy exhausto, Dennis no le había advertido sobre ello

El walrider lo sujeto al ver que se desplomaba y lo paró hasta que sintió que el rubio podía sostenerse

-"Vamos Waylon"

-Claro-contestó, dejando atrás a Gluskin sentado en el suelo

El cuerpo del novio, aun le dolía demasiado como para estar en pie mucho tiempo

-¿Darling? -preguntó tristemente, al ver que nuevamente se alejaba... ¿qué pasaba?, quería gritarle que era una zorra malagradecida, una puta cualquiera que pensaba abandonarlo, una perra traidora que despreciaba su amor eterno 

Pero al haber visto toda esa escena, sabía que la persona que se alejaba no era su mujer...

-¿Raylin? ¿mi amor?- "no denuevo" pensó, se iba a quedar solo ... esta siendo abandonado, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la soledad de esos días, el comer solo, hablar solo, y cantar sin tener a su musa presente. 

Esos días en los que creaba con los vestidos con melancolía, esperando que la mujer perfecta llegara a su propiedad 

no quería eso, no lo quería...

-DARLING!!! -gritó desesperadamente parándose, dolía mucho, pero no mas que el sentimiento de abandono -RAYLIN!! NO ME DEJES!! PROMETISTE QUE TE QUEDARÍAS A MI LADO... RECUERDA A NUESTRA PROMESA DE CONSTRUIR UNA GRAN FAMILIA...- sonrió nervioso

Caminó unos pasos con mucha dificultad, y cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo

-NO ME ABANDONES!!! - empezó a arrastrarse- NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!!!!- el novio no sabia que más hacer...su cuerpo no le respondía y no contaba con fuerza suficiente para enfrentar al bastardo que se llevaba a su mujer...haría lo que nunca hizo en toda su vida ....suplicar

"Por favor...déjame quedarme con Eddie" "quiero quedarme con Eddie"- la voz sollozaba en la cabeza de Waylon

Quien volteó y contempló a novio en el piso posando su mano en donde había estado la herida mientras se arrastraba ,respirando entrecortadamente por el dolor , con la expresión dolía y destrozada , y cuyas múltiples lágrimas rozaban sus cicatrizadas mejillas

-Te amo...- miró directamente a los ojos de Waylon, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca y que su corazón sintiera un gran dolor 

"Lo amo" murmuro su mente...

.

.

.

\-----------------------------


End file.
